Survivor Malfoy Manor Style!
by vixevilcat7
Summary: Just a weird idea I had after reading two anime (Bleach) stories crossed with the reality TV show Survivor. I don't know if there are already any stories like this in the Harry Potter universe or not but I thought i'd try my hand at it. We'll see how it goes, lol! Rating it M just because some of the characters I've chosen do have potty mouths!
1. Chapter 1

Survivor: Malfoy Manor Style!

Ok, this is an idea I've been toying with for a while, based on two similar stories that cross my favorite anime, Bleach, with the reality TV show called Survivor. This is supposed to be a crack/parody but l don't know if that will happen. I hope I can, at least, make it humorous and give you a laugh or two.

Lord Voldemort was bored. He'd never realized attempting to rule the world was such a dull job. Due to his appearance, he ventured outside of Malfoy Manor or the Riddle house very infrequently. Bad things tended to happen at times like this. His faithful Death Eaters were getting burned out with the nightly attacks and raids on the Muggle world. He was currently in the spacious office Lucius had so kindly given him upon his return.

He found that there was a Muggle television in there. He had turned it on one evening. Draco had apparently heard Mudblood Granger talking about them with Pothead and decided that he needed one too. He nagged and nagged his father until Lucius, in a fit of temper, went out and bought one. He set it up in this unused study and hoped like hell Draco got bored of it fairly soon. Unfortunately, he didn't count on himself getting hooked on the Muggle newscasts. It was hugely amusing, listening to how they explained away unexpected weather conditions and unexplained fighting in the cities. Narcissa and Bella loved watching QVC and the other shopping channels. Draco and his friends enjoyed watching MTV and the movie channels.

Since the Dark Lord's return, none of the Malfoys had been able to watch the news or any programs on it. Instead, they found themselves watching a whacked out show called Survivor. The Dark Lord had found it one night while channel surfing. He became quite interested in it. Those crazy Americans! What would they come up with next!

The rules of the show were apparently simple. Two teams, a number of challenges (reward and immunity) completed, each week one eliminated until the teams merged, then it turned into a free for all. One person walked away with the cash.

Knowing his faithful were getting worn down by the constant fighting and raids, he began taking notes on the show. One day, after watching his weekly installment of Survivor, Voldemort came up with an absolutely scrumptious idea. He didn't tell Lucius as it involved the entire Malfoy Estate. He rubbed his hands together gleefully.

Lucius Malfoy was worried. His master had been asking very peculiar questions lately. Today, he'd noticed more elves than normal, streaming out of his house, going to the gardens. When asked what they were doing, he was informed it was a surprise for him from his master. He almost fainted from sheer fright. He wondered exactly what kind of 'surprise' it was.

Voldemort spent the next few days planning his 'surprise' before he thought he should really let Lucius in on it, seeing as how Lucius was going to be part of it, after all. He had the hardest time trying to decide who all he was going to have participating. Then he needed to ready the invitations but first he needed to run them past Lucius and see what he thought. Finally he had to draft out a copy of the invitations and set labels to them.

Lucius walked into his study and was startled to see the Dark Lord sitting behind his desk, scribbling madly on a piece of parchment, mumbling to himself. "My Lord, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Does this look good to you? Does it look right?" Voldemort asked took the paper and read the message. "Presenting the Wizarding version of Survivor! Twenty people enter, one leaves with the prize! You are formally invited to participate! All games will be played at Malfoy Estate." Lucius raised an eyebrow." We'll be playing here, my Lord?"

"With your permission of course, Lucius, after all you will be playing as well." Lucius was shocked and it showed for just a brief minute. Then his face went expressionless again.

"As you wish, my Lord." He bowed his head.


	2. Contestants, Rules and Arrivals

Contestants, Rules and Arrivals

The contestants are chosen, the rules are read (by Dumbledore), and everyone has arrived! Next chapter: let the games begin. This story takes place during sixth year. As you can see from the first sentence, it's going to be AU, as Sirius Black is still alive. Some characters, especially Fenrir Greyback, will be OOC. Don't know why but I've suddenly become as obsessed with him and Thorfinn Rowle as I have with Scabior. Me and the bad boys😍😎!

Sirius Black, being a wanted man, didn't get much mail. The most he got was letters from Harry or notes from the order when they needed to hole up somewhere convenient. Remus and Tonks would write him ever so often if they were out of the country but, as they lived with him, that didn't really count.

This was a peculiar piece of mail also, namely because his wasn't the only name on it. But it shouldn't have been, in the first place. But there it was, a plain envelope covered with names. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Bill and Fleur Weasley. If he didn't know better, he'd swear it was a letter from Dumbledore. But as they'd only had a meeting last night, he doubted that was the case.

The only ones not listed on it was the three youngest unofficial members of the Order. Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were currently at school. He sent a Patronus to the other people listed on the envelope. He also sent a Patrons to Dumbledore, just on the off chance that it WAS from him.

What he didn't know was that Harry had received a similar letter addressed to him, Ron and Hermione. He figured it to be from Dumbledore, arranging their next meeting. But why he would have them on here was a mystery to Harry. 'Oh, well, Hermione would know why, she knew everything!' Just then she and Ron came into the common room, arguing as usual. It seemed like they argued more than they talked and Harry couldn't understand the appeal of it. "No, Ron. I told you to take your OWN notes! I'm tired of loaning you MY notes!" They walked over to the couch and flopped down beside Harry, one to each side. "What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's a letter, looks like it might be from Dumbledore but it's got all of us listed." Harry said. He started to open it but it seemed stuck. Hermione tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Then Ron gave it a shot. Nope. Finally, Hermione got an idea. "Maybe since all our names are on it, it takes all of us together to open it. But we need to take it to D-" it's as far as she got before Harry and Ron grabbed the envelope she was holding. With a tug behind the navel, the golden trio vanished into thin air. Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley sat there, open mouthed in shock. If they hadn't been looking right at them, it would have been as if the three had not been in the common room at all. They jumped up and ran for Professor McGonagall.

Normally, there wasn't much that fazed Albus Dumbledore but the letter in front of him did. It was from Voldemort and it made no sense whatsoever! He invited Albus Dumbledore to co-host a contest of skill and strategy. He challenged 'his' people to face Voldemort's 'people' in a series of games to decide the outcome of the war. Normally, the prize would be money or fame, Voldemort wrote, but this time it would be a life: the life of Harry Potter. IF Voldemort's Death Eaters won, he had the right to kill Harry Potter with no interference from the Order or the Ministry. IF, however, Dumbledore's people won, neither he nor his followers would ever make any more attempts to kill Harry Potter. Dumbledore thought, 'Is he serious? He can't be serious! He'll seriously leave the boy alone if we beat his people?!' He was just intrigued enough to decide to play along. As if reading his mind, before he could with a letter of acceptance, he felt a tug behind his navel and he vanished, just in time for McGonagall, Ginny and Neville to again gape at the empty space left behind.

"See, we told you! That's exactly how Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared, too!" Ginny cried, distraught. Neville looked as though he were about to faint from sheer fright.

Back at Grimmauld Place, there was a great deal of argument and confusion. Nobody could decide if the letter was actually from Dumbledore or not, but Sirius Black was curious, damn it, and he wanted to see who was writing to him! He grabbed the letter and began tearing at it. "NO!" everyone else yelled as they lunged at him from all around. As each of their hands landed on the letter to wrest it away from him, they all felt the telltale tug behind their navels and the whole group vanished. Kreacher, who had been muttering disgustedly, turned around and cheered as he watched them go.

At Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was facing Dumbledore who had just arrived.

"Tom, you gave me no chance to write you back." Dumbledore said, mildly. Peering at Voldemort through his half-moon glasses, he continued, "Your proposal sounded intriguing, not at all like you, but intriguing."

"The letter was spelled to bring you to me, whether you accepted or not. As long as you had it in your hand, it would bring you here." Voldemort replied, ignoring the scene statement. "Our contest is almost ready. We're just waiting for your players to arrive."

"My players? I have no recollection of choosing anyone, Tom." Dumbledore cocked his head.

"Yes, your players, I took the liberty of choosing your team for you. The rest of my team will be here as well."

At that time, was when the golden trio tumbled in. Harry looked up and froze at seeing Voldemort. Ron and Hermione gasped at seeing all the Death Eaters staring at them. Before anyone could speak, another group of people tumbled into sight, all yelling at one Sirius Black. He was laughing at them as he realized where they were. They all stood up and headed for Dumbledore.

The next arrival sent them sprinting to him faster. A tangle of bodies hit the ground with a giant WHAM. It was Rowle, Dolohov, Bellatrix and Greyback. Poor Greyback was smashed and breathless at the bottom of the dog pile. Bella stood up as she was the top person in the pile.

"My lord, it's so wonderful to see you! I've missed you so much!" she ran to Voldemort who allowed her to wrap her arms around him. Rowle and Dolohov stood up and greeted him, slightly more subdued. Yaxley popped in and knelt beside Greyback.

"Fen, you ok? Come on, talk to me." Yaxley reached down and grabbed his shoulder and arm, trying to help him sit up. Greyback had finally caught his breath enough to wave Yaxley off. He turned and took a deep breath in the direction of Dumbledore's people. Then he grinned, wickedly, and jumped at them, snarling. They began screaming in fear, all except Remus who was snarling back. Just then Snape, Draco and Blaise walked and started laughing at them. It was then Lucius, standing behind his master, did a quick headcount and realized their side was short a player. He leaned forward and whispered something into Voldemort's ear.

"Ah, you're right, Lucius. We do need someone else. Who should we get?" he wondered.

Bellatrix leaned forward and whispered in his ear, too. He looked at her, she smiled at Rowle and said "He comes highly recommended, my lord. And it will give Thorfinn a friend of his own age." Thorfinn Rowle was the youngest Death Eater of the Inner Circle, only a couple years older than Draco and Blaise. Snape froze, then said, "Please tell me you did NOT just suggest who I think you did. Dear Merlin, Bella, what are you thinking?! They are both pyromaniacs, put them together and they'll blow the whole lot of us sky high!" On hearing that, Thorfinn, who had been leering at Hermione's short skirt, perked up and looked around. "Scabior? You're going summon Scabior?! Get him here quickly, we have stuff to blow up, women to hook up with," he grinned at Hermione, who huffed and turned away from him, "things to do!"

Voldemort laughed at Thorfinn's eagerness. "Well, if it's going to make him that happy, we must definitely get Scabior."

"Scabior also has some way of controlling Greyback, my lord. Fenrir hates everyone but he lets Scabior treat him like a big, overgrown house pet. He even tolerates Thorfinn because he's Scabior's friend." Bella said.

At that time, Scabior, the wizard under discussion, was browsing the aisles of a Muggle convenience store. Muggles had such strange stuff. But they also had BITCHING alcohol. This particular store imported slot of brands from America and his favorite of all them was a little drink called Wild Turkey. He also enjoyed Johnny Walker, red and black. Jim Beam was another favorite. He had a little carry basket, crammed as full of his brands as he could fit. He was walking up to get in line when a little piece of paper fluttered in from of his face. He reached out, took it and felt a tug. "Oh, bugger!" he exclaimed as he vanished from sight.

At the Manor, everyone was waiting breathlessly for him. Thorfinn was eager, Snape was dreading the inevitable explosions, and the Order of the Phoenix and the golden trio was waiting for him to get control of Greyback before he killed them.

The young man landed, surprisingly, on his feet, crouched low so as to keep his balance.

"Scabior!" yelled Thorfinn.

"Thorfinn!" he yelled. "Check it, man! Jackpot!" he held up the basket of alcohol and Thorfinn raced over, whooping. The Death Eaters were all laughing at the excited young men. Dumbledore stood calmly, almost as if unaware that his team was in danger of being eaten by a werewolf trying to get past Remus.

"Scabior, I'm told you have a way with our Fen. He can't eat the other team yet. Please work your magic with him." Voldemort ordered, eager to see if this was true.

Scabior looked around. "Fen, is that you?" Distracted, Fen stopped snarling and looked around at the sound of his name. "Hey, boy, who's a good boy?" he eased over to Fen and began rubbing behind his ears. "Who's a good boy? Fen's a good boy, yes, he IS. Come on, good boy, we can't get rid of them yet." He leaned closer, stage whispering to the werewolf. "Let's beat their arse's, then you can eat them, aye?"

Fenrir obediently walked away from the Order and over to his own team. They breathed a sigh of relief and hoped like hell that the werewolf was the first to lose and be gone.

"Now that we have our teams here, we need to name them. My team is, of course, the Death Eaters." Voldemort said.

"Hmm, well, then, I suppose we could be the Order." Dumbledore paused as Harry whispered in his ear. "On the other hand, I think my team shall be called Dumbledore's Army. Thank you for the suggestion, Harry." The boy beamed proudly.

Alright, at this time I have to let everyone know that I have never watched the show, Survivor. I know of the show through commercials and articles in my weekly magazine, Entertainment Weekly. My Survivor is based on two stories combining Survivor with my favorite Anime, Bleach. If anyone wants to read them to see where I hope to be going with this story, they are: Survivor: Bleach Style and Survivor: Hueco Mundo. The one I'm currently writing like is Bleach Style. Depending on how this story goes, I might try to write a second one based on Hueco Mundo. That one has a title of Survivor: Hogwarts style BUT its only getting written if this one does good. As always, happy reading and enjoy!


	3. the first challenge

The first challenge (getting to know you)

A/N: this chapter turned out to be ridiculously long but I didn't want to take the chance of removing half of it to another file. Tried that before, lost half a story like that. So, there's basically two chapters in one.

The teams get settled in. Hermione falls in with unexpected companions. Challenges are discussed.

As the Order milled around Dumbledore, Voldemort paced in front of them. "You will, of course, be staying here. Lucius, where will our guests be staying?" Lucius stepped forward. "They will be staying on the third floor, east wing. There will be clothing provided, as you were brought here rather abruptly. Welcome to Malfoy Manor and good luck with the games." He snapped his fingers and a house elf dressed neatly in a towel popped into view. "Tessy, will you please show our guests to the third floor, guest wing?" the house elf bowed, waved her hand politely and started up the stairs.

As Hermione started up the stairs, she was highly aware that ALL the Death Eaters were watching her as were Draco and Blaise. It made her uneasily conscious that she was the ONLY Muggleborn of the group. She was half expecting to walk into an Anti-Muggle trap at any given time.

Draco and Blaise were pleased that they wouldn't be the only young people on their team. Draco knew, in addition to the room Blaise slept in, there were three more rooms right on the floor close to his room. He decided he'd see if Scabior, Rowle, and Greyback wanted them.

"Oi, we got some extra rooms on my floor and a fairly large common room. Interested?" he directed the question at Rowle, though he was looking at all three of them. Greyback scared him and he just wasn't that familiar with Scabior, though he knew he'd been in school with them. Scabior and Rowle's explosions in the potions lab had been the stuff of legends. As far as he knew, from gossip overheard his first year, by the time Scabior and Rowle graduated from Hogwarts, the two of them had so terrified Snape that he had passed them more for their creative explosions than for actually knowing how to make passable potions. He wasn't sure if that bored well for their team or not, unless of course, the two of them managed to blow up the Trio. He could definitely live with that!

"Sure. Where will we be?" It was Thorfinn Rowle who answered as he and Scabior both had their eyes firmly fixed on Hermione Granger. Draco smiled at them, knowing they'd like his answer. "Third floor, west wing." Both young men's eyes snapped to Draco. He nodded and looked up at her as well. The four of them chuckled and, along with Greyback, rushed up the steps, whooping and hollering. All four of them managed, as they ran past her, to very lightly bump Hermione into the banister. She squealed angrily and huffed as she narrowed her eyes after them. She grew nervous as Greyback climbed the stairs more slowly and observed her as he passed her. She noted, with discomfort, that they had gone to the same floor as her group but in an opposite direction. 'This must be Draco's floor.' She thought.

They reached their part of the wing fairly fast. As Tessy was showing them through the doors to several interconnecting suites, she heard a yell from behind her. "Oi, Granger!" she looked and there was both Rowle and Scabior hanging out of their part of the wing. "You get tired of the old fogies and morons, feel free to come on over, join the party!" They both blew her a kiss as she gasped and glared at them. They laughed and ducked out of sight.

She turned and sighed. Harry and Ron were standing there, waiting for her and glaring at the other half of the wing. They knew those two boys were up to no good and after Hermione. They'd seen the way they were staring at her downstairs. Harry, in particular, felt that it was his duty to take care of Hermione. She didn't have much experience with boys, unless you counted Viktor Krum and she was never alone with him. She was around them so much, he worried knowing there weren't that many other people she was close to. This must be how it felt, being a big brother. He knew Ron was this protective over Ginny.

There was a large common room in the middle of the suite which was quickly declared as the planning room. There was a large table in the center of the room with a roll of parchment lying on it. It was here that the list of challenges were outlined (subject to change at any given time, however). Hermione felt her stomach clench as they discovered that at least two of the challenges were, indeed, potions challenges. She hoped and prayed that, by the time it came to do those two challenges, THOSE TWO were already eliminated but she just didn't think they were going to be that lucky.

She moved up to see if she could offer any advice on the challenges and Ron pushed her back and reached for Harry instead. "No offence, Hermione, but we really don't need you to be in the way right now. You can't do any of these first challenges. I'm sure Dumbledore will let you know when we need you." Hermione was astounded at his behavior. Then she remembered the two of them were at odds right now. He had more important things on his mind, like Lavender Brown!

She walked away and went to investigate the rooms. It seemed every bedroom with a fireplace had already been claimed. There was only one room left and while it wasn't overly small or large, it was still cold in there. She tried casting a Warming charm on the covers but it didn't seem to take. She wondered, again, if there were Anti-Muggle wards in place. She could already feel herself starting to shiver.

She checked out the closet and was dismayed to see it was all dresses and skirts, not a single pair of pants to be seen. She could try to transfigure some pants out of the skirts, she supposed, but it would be tricky. She was good at Transfiguration but clothes were difficult to do. She picked out a silk skirt and tried to change it into pants or even shorts. Nothing worked. She ended up deciding to try her own skirt. Finally she had a suitable pair of shorts. She laid them aside and put the silk skirt on in their place. She laid her robe on the chair with her shorts and changed into a silk shirt to match the skirt. She went back to the other room, everyone was standing around the table, arguing over the challenges. She motioned Harry away from the crowd. "I'm going to go talk to some snakes, see what they think about all this. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll slip up and reveal what is really going on." Harry hugged her. "Do you want me to come with you? I will, if you need me to." Hermione shook her head. "No, give me an hour. If I'm not back by then, come find me." Harry nodded and rejoined the group.

Hermione walked out the door and straight down to the other door. She knocked and entered when bid to do so. "Princess! Look, everyone, we've been graced by Gryffindor's Princess!" it was Rowle who greeted her so boisterously. He was leaned back in a recliner, shirtless, holding a bottle of Johnny Walker Black. Scabior was in a similar state of undress, holding a bottle of Wild Turkey. Draco and Blaise were fully dressed but holding bottles of butterbeer. Greyback was standing at the window. He'd been peering out but now he was alertly watching Hermione.

She came over and stood beside the couch. "Viking. I see you've already started celebrating. May I?" they waved her down, onto the couch. Rowle picked up two shot glasses and filled one with his choice and the other was passed to Scabior. Both shots were floated over to her. "Well, what do you lot think about all these,,, games?" she waited to see if they would bother answering her.

"It sounds like fun, especially if we get to blow stuff up! Me and Scabior are already planning our potions! I just wonder what we get if we win." Hermione's brow shot up. That was the first thing Dumbledore had told them as soon as they were in their suite. "You don't know? They didn't tell you?" Scabior slowly sat up, staring at her. "What's the matter, beautiful? You seem worried."

Hermione forced herself to relax and smiled at them. "No worries. I was just wondering if they had told you anything. They didn't tell us much and all we have is a list of the challenges." She had a thought and decided to test it. "Some of these challenges are very physically straining. Will Bella be up to doing them?" Draco ad Blaise laughed. "Course she will, there's nothing can stand in that woman's way."

"What if she was told she couldn't do the challenges? Would she still try to do them?" Hermione questioned. She was looking down, picking at her nails and missed the look shared between Rowle and Scabior. Greyback had come over and joined the group, commandeering a bottle of Johnny Walker Red. "Who told you that you couldn't do the challenges?" Scabior asked quietly.

Hermione looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "Ron, he made me stand back, that Dumbledore would let me know when it was time for them to need me." Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes, disgustedly. Scabior and Rowle both clenched their teeth and Greyback let out a small growl of anger. "Don't worry about him, Princess, you go out and do your best and kick his arse while you're at it." Rowle told her. She had, somehow, drunk both shots while talking to them. Rowle refilled one shot as Scabior refilled the other one. They had both taken note that she had changed out of her heavy school uniform into lighter silk clothes. She had also neglected to replace her tie and the first two buttons were left loose. It looked like she had hastily twisted her hair and stuck her wand through it. It was the most informal they had ever seen her.

"So, Granger, how do you think your group will do with the challenges?" Draco asked. He watched her draw into herself. "I'm not sure. I think if there's any flying challenges, Harry has those down pat, I'm fairly good with riddles, potions, charms. I don't know about the rest of them. I've never seen any of them in action except Ron and Dumbledore. Remus was pretty good at dueling, I suppose. Tonks is an Auror so she must surely know how to fight." They realized that most of her own team was a mystery to her. Most of them were familiar with their own team, except for the two students. All of them were Death Eaters and most of them had fought as a group at one time or another. She, on the other hand, had only a hand full of barely there skirmishes to base her guesses on.

As they kept filling her glass up and teasing her, they found that she really worried about the future of house elves, the centaurs and even, much to Greyback's surprise, werewolves. "Just because there is one week out of the month they have no control over, is no reason to discriminate against them! They are people! Greyback is a person, just as much as any of us! He shouldn't be looked down on because of his condition. But that's exactly what purebloods do, just as I'm looked down for not being from a magical family." Her eyes were flashing angrily as she made her point.

Greyback surprised them as he left his seat and sat on the couch beside her. He pulled her close and held her. They all raised their brows at him. He shrugged. "She was cold. You didn't see her shivering?" Before they could reply, there was another knock on the door. At Draco's call, Harry and Ron walked in. Harry cocked his head at seeing her huddled against Greyback. Ron, of course, immediately lost his temper. "Bloody hell, Hermione! Messing with the enemy already! Maybe you should join their team!"

Greyback growled angrily at Ron. Harry pushed him back to the door as he protested. "Ron, go back to our suite! I'll bring her back, just go!" he waited until Ron was gone, then turned back to them. "Sorry about that, Hermione. I tried to get away without him noticing. I would have been here sooner but they kept dragging me back to the table. Here, I brought this with me, I noticed you didn't have it on earlier." He held out Hermione's heavy school robe. He came over and motioned at a seat. Draco waved him down.

Hermione smiled at him gratefully. She was more than a little sloshed as Rowle and Scabior kept refilling her shots. "They finally got tired of lecturing you on how to do the challenges, Harry?" he smiled. "No, I ducked out as soon as they were distracted." He and Hermione laughed mischievously. Draco and Blaise weren't surprised by the sneaky behavior. There was a reason why the Trio had been able to break so many school rules and not get punished.

"C'mon. We better get back over there before Ron brings the wrath of the whole Order down over here. We don't wanna get them in trouble before the games begin, right, Hermione?" Harry stood up and held her robe out. Hermione stood up with difficulty, giggling as Greyback had to steady her. He smiled and shook his head at her. To his surprise, she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek for keeping her warm. Harry led her out of Draco's wing back to the Order's wing. He made sure she got into her room alright and went on to his room.

Downstairs, the Death Eaters had watched the whole scene. "You know, we could create quite a havoc on their team, just by keeping HER distracted. If we were to shift some of our players to their side OR bring her to our side, that would severely hurt their chances." Snape quietly whispered to Lucius. Not for anything in the world would he admit to being terrified of Scabior and Rowle being together for any length of time. Explosions seemed to follow those two around. Merlin forbid, any of their challenges being potions! The two of them would have the rest of them blown up and Malfoy Manor as well!

Lucius considered that statement. It jibed with what his son told him, in letters and during holidays, about Granger being the brains behind the Trio. 'Break the Trio up and they might finally get somewhere!' He needed, then, to find a way to suggest a swap between the teams, possibly one of the immunity challenges? Then they could work on whittling down the rest until it was time to merge. 'Yes, this just might work out in their favor.'

He looked at the list of challenges. To his and Snape's dismay, there were indeed two potions challenges. They could only hope the two boys didn't brew any kind of explosive potions but, with what Snape had said plus what Draco had told him in letters first year, that seemed to be their specialty. He looked at all the challenges to see if there were any ways to either trade them to the other team or grab Granger onto their team. Very possibly one of the reward challenges or one of the easier immunity challenges?

Remembering how Greyback had followed the boys up, they realized that if they swapped Scabior and Rowle, they would have to lose Greyback to them as well. He and Scabior seemed to be a package deal, especially as Scabior was the only one he even remotely tolerated. That might work in their favor as well, seeing as members of the other team might choke up and fail due to the presence of a hostile werewolf.

They decided, when their young members came back down, they'd tell them to keep Miss Granger on her toes and for Greyback to be as hostile as he could get away with to the other team. Seeing as their first challenge was a treasure hunt, they went in search of the Dark Lord to see how it was going to work out.

The Dark Lord was actually working on the challenges as they were still a work in progress. As Lucius and Severus walked in, he was writing on a parchment. They knew better than to interrupt him, so they quietly waited for him to finish.

"Ah, Lucius. Just the person I wanted to see! This parchment has the first challenge on it. It's the treasure hunt. It's charmed to hide something each member of each team wants to see or needs to have. All I have to do is write a name on each scrap. As soon as the scrap is picked by that person, it changes over to their clue. The winner will be whichever team has the most treasures found. I haven't decided on the reward for it yet. I also need to create an immunity symbol."

Lucius and Severus looked at each other. It was almost as if he'd known they needed the perfect opportunity to make their suggestion. "My Lord, I have a suggestion of what the reward could be and also for the immunity symbol. For the reward, the winning team gets to swap three members to the losing team. And they can't vote them off until the next challenge. As for the immunity symbol," he picked up a quill and transfigured it into a small statuette of the Dark Lord, "how is that?"

"Perfect, Lucius, it's perfect! As for the suggestion, might I inquire as to the purpose of it?" they explained their reasoning and the Dark Lord laughed delightedly at the thought of disrupting Dumbledore's team. He quickly agreed to the suggestion. Shortly after that, Draco and Blaise came bounding downstairs to raid the kitchen. They casually mentioned that Hermione had drunk with them for a while and seemed to have taken a shine to Greyback. Harry hadn't seemed upset but Ron had blown a gasket. Lucius and Severus looked delighted. It appeared Scabior, Rowle and Greyback were already putting their plan unintentionally into play. The occupants of the Manor slowly settled down for the night.

Hermione jerked awake and sat up, breathing heavily. She'd been dreaming of that night they raided the Ministry again. She could feel the twinge from her long healed scars. Those scars had been difficult to hide from her mother and father. They had simply assumed her newly found modesty had something to do with her newfound interest in boys.

She had tried to protect them as much as possible but finally she had decided to come clean. She had shown them the scars. Starting from year one, she had told them everything that had happened. Then she had told them that there would come a point, sometime soon, that she would need to send them away, for their own protection. They had protested and begged her to stay in the Muggle world with them, not to return to the Wizarding world. She was broken hearted at leaving them but she HAD to come back, for Harry. They finally agreed after making her swear that she would be extremely careful from now on.

She shivered and tried once again to cast a Warming charm on her covers. She had her robe wrapped around her but it wasn't enough to keep her warm. She got up and walked into the hall. She wanted to find Harry but wasn't sure which room he'd taken and she didn't want to walk in on any of he married couples. She should have had him show her his room before she laid down. It wouldn't be the first time she'd slept in his bed to stay warm and Harry never minded her joining him. She padded down to the common room and sat on the couch. She had on a set of silk shirt and shorts, a silk gown AND silk housecoat on under her school robe and she was still freezing. As she hugged a pillow, trying to get warm, she looked toward the door and realized their couch was situated perfectly to see into the other wing. She could see someone on the couch in there. She kept peering until she gasped. It was Greyback! Suddenly she remembered something. Werewolves body temperatures tended to be higher than normal. She recalled times she'd huddled up to Remus to keep warm during vacations spent at Grimmauld Place. He hadn't minded and Tonks would actually sit on her other side and both of them would keep her between them.

She started to stand, then hesitated. Would he mind or chase her away? But he hadn't seemed to mind earlier. He'd gotten up on his own and sat beside her. She looked down the hall, then tiptoed over to the door and slipped down to the other suite. She peeked in and nobody but Greyback was in the room. His head had been laid back but, as she stood there, he turned and looked at her. He seemed to know exactly why she was there. He shifted around to free his trench coat from under him and held out an arm to her. She ran over and hopped onto the couch. She huddled against him as he wrapped his coat and arm around her. She laid an arm across his stomach and relaxed almost immediately into sleep. He laid his head back again and fell into a light doze.

The first challenge (reward)

An unexpected twist, new admirers

The next morning, Harry was up early to check on Hermione. It had occurred to him that she'd been cold last night. He should have taken her into his room or, at the very least, shown her his room. He went to her room only to find it empty. After momentarily panicking, he had a thought. As he walked to the door of their suite, Ron came up behind him. "Oi, Harry, isn't Hermione up yet? We got to be going down soon. Can't have her holding us up." Harry rolled his eyes. "She won't hold us up, Ron. She'll be ready to go before we are, watch and see!" he walked out before Ron could say anything else. Ron huffed and went back to his room. Harry walked down the stretch of hall to the other suite and peeped inside. Greyback looked up and waved him in. He was holding a book with one hand, reading. The other hand rested gently on Hermione's head. She was sound asleep, tucked into his coat, under his left arm.

"She's very easily chilled. I should have remembered that last night." Harry told him quietly. "At school, she'll come to the boys dorm and stay with me because the girls dorm is more drafty." Greyback raised a brow at him. Harry laughed softly. "Nothing happened between us. She's like my little sister. I have to watch over her as best as I can. She doesn't have too many other friends beside me and Ron. We tend to monopolize her, I'm afraid." Greyback hummed lightly at that revelation.

A moment later, two young men had stumbled their way out of their rooms, collapsing into the armchairs. Scabior and Rowle both held their heads and groaned. If Harry had to guess, they were needing hangover potions right about now. Greyback chuckled at them and snapped his fingers. Testy the house elf popped in. "Two hangover potions, please, Tessy." Tessy nodded and vanished. They looked up blearily. Almost before Harry could blink, though, their eyes sharpened on seeing the sleeping form of Hermione. They both hopped up and over to the other side of the table, which they sat down on.

"Princess, wake up, princess." Thorfinn crooned.

"Wakey, wakey, beautiful." Scabior whispered.

"Shut up, Viking! You, too, Scabior!" Hermione mumbled without waking up. Harry snorted. "Not. A. Word, Harry! I was cold! And I didn't know where you were!" Scabior and Rowle turned as one to look at Harry. He smiled cheerfully at them. Tessy popped back in with the required potions. They swilled them down hurriedly. They returned to watching Hermione. Almost as if she could feel their stares, she opened her eyes and straightened up, stretching. They looked surprised at all the layers she was wearing. She leaned against Greyback, holding onto his arm. Just then Ron walked in, "Harry, Hermione isn't in-" he stopped abruptly, realizing where she was. "Ah, bloody hell, should have known. Mum sent me for Hermione. Said we would need her input on the first challenge, a hunt? Does she even know how to hunt?" Greyback growled very softly as Hermione rubbed his arm, keeping him calm. Thorfinn and Scabior glanced at each other. Apparently, the little Gryffindor had figured out a way to tame the beast.

Seven slips of paper suddenly appeared and fluttered down on the table behind Scabior and Rowle. They turned to collect them. "Those are the clues." Ron told them. "Ours just appeared over there."

"Harry Potter." Scabior handed a slip to Harry.

"Greyback." Thorfinn passed one to the werewolf.

"Thorfinn." Scabior handed the paper over.

"Scabior." He took his and passed the other slip.

"Granger." Scabior smirked, holding hers just out of reach. "What will you trade me for it?"

Harry chuckled, Ron fumed and both Thorfinn and Greyback face palmed as Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She reached out with both hands, grabbed his hair and pulled him close. Then she pecked him on the cheek, whispered into his ear and sat back. His eyes widened comically as he stared at her. "Really? Well, then. I'll be taking you up on that, Granger, you know that, yeah?" as he handed over her clue.

She smiled triumphantly as she received it. Thorfinn handed the last two slips to Draco and Blaise as they came out of their rooms. The two stared curiously between the young man and their classmate, wondering what they'd missed.

"Harry, what time is it? When do we need to be downstairs?" Hermione asked.

"It's seven am, we have to be in the 'game room' at nine am. On the dot." Harry answered her.

"I'm going back to sleep then. Wake me in an hour. After I get ready, we'll work on your clue." Hermione yawned and tucked herself back under Greyback's left arm. She was asleep instantly.

Thorfinn waited to make sure, then he popped Scabior on the shoulder. "What was that about, mate?" Scabior shook his head. That was between him and Granger. He was smiling hugely, though, so it had to be something good. Harry and Ron went back to the Order until time to wake Hermione up. A few times, members of the Order came and checked on her but there was nothing they could get upset about. Greyback was simply sitting there, reading a book, while Hermione slept on him. The other four had gone to get ready and were back in the common room at eight.

Harry came back and gently shook her awake. It was the best rest she'd had in a while. Again, she hugged Greyback and pecked him on the cheek for keeping her warm. He ruffled her hair and sent her on her way.

"So, she's getting attached to you." Scabior spoke up. Greyback looked at the young man. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear the youngster was jealous. Watching as the young man carefully avoided eye contact, he realized Scabior really was jealous of Granger having any of his attention. He smiled fondly at the boy. Pulling him up, Greyback practically dragged the young man out of the suite. "Don't worry, pup. I've no interest in the girl. She's skin and bones, it makes her easily cold. She only came in there last night for that reason and she didn't know where Potter was. No doubt, me and him will now take turns being her hot water bottle. Make nice with her and she might include you in that little club!"

Scabior snorted at him, smiling again as Greyback ruffled his hair and hooked his arm around his neck. "What's your little paper say, pup?" Scabior read his clue. "The one you desire." He looked confused as he showed it to the werewolf. "Huh." Greyback was puzzled as well. Then he thought of something. "Oi, Thorfinn, c'mere, pup! What's your paper say?" Thorfinn caught up with them, with a wrinkled brow. "Seeks the flyers." Greyback bellowed out a booming laugh. He held his paper out for the two boys to read. "Protect her."

"Granger, boys. All our clues are Granger. I'm to protect her, both of you desire her. That clever bastard!" Greyback chuckled. One thing about the Dark Lord, he knew how to read his people. He'd realized the best way to throw turmoil into the other team. Granger. She was their strength and their weakness. Take Granger out of the equation and the rest of the Trio was lost.

They went to the hallway, just outside the dining room. They heard voices on the stairs. It was the Trio. Someone had changed Harry and Ron's clothes into T-shirts and blue jeans. Hermione was wearing her school shirt and jean shorts. She and Harry had their heads together over Harry's clue, paying no attention to the red head behind them. He wasn't happy about it, either. They waited until the Trio went in. Scabior and Thorfinn smiled wickedly at each other. Greyback found himself face palming again as he followed the little troublemakers into the dining room.

Hermione was already seated between Harry and Ron. "Good morning, Princess." A hand caught her hair and held her still as Thorfinn Rowle quickly leaned down and kissed her on his way to his seat. Draco snorted and almost spit out his pumpkin juice across the table. Hermione looked dazed as he smirked at Ron. No soon had he moved on than she was again accosted. "Good morning, beautiful." Scabior followed up with his own, longer kiss. Hermione was breathless by the time he released her. This time, it was Blaise almost choking on his pumpkin juice across the table. Hermione jumped as a heavy arm was laid across her. Greyback squeezed her gently, then went onto his seat. The older Death Eaters were watching in amusement as Ron's face and ears became redder and redder.

After breakfast, the Dark Lord asked if everyone had their clues. After verifying, he led them outside. "All around the estate, there are flags like this," he held up a stick with a piece of cloth attached to it, "the team who brings me the most flags wins." He held his wand up and red sparks shot from the end. "Begin!"

Harry and Hermione had managed to figure out Harry's clue after they were outside. It was a Quidditch clue and his was one of several flags positioned around the pitch. Next they went to Hermione's clue. "I have wings but no horn. I am tame not wild. I live inside, not in the woods." As they were musing on the clues, they walked past a huge building. A loud neigh rang out from inside. Hermione jerked around and ran back to the doors. She opened one and looked in at the winged horses. "Harry! This is it! My clue! Wings but no horn. Tame, not wild live inside not in the woods. Winged horses, Harry!" Hermione almost danced over to the stalls. A thump announced the arrival of Scabior who had evidently been waiting for her. Seconds later, another thump brought Thorfinn into the mix. They were converging from both sides. Hermione would have felt extremely intimidated if she'd been alone. Even with Harry there, she was nervous which is why she and Harry ended up back to back, wands out. Scabior and Thorfinn held their hands up to show they weren't interested in a fight. They hadn't counted on her being scared of them. They both held up a flag to show why they were there. It reminded Hermione to look around for her own flag. After searching the walls and doors, she was about to give up. Greyback walked in holding a flag and looking for the boys. When told they were helping her look for her flag, he nodded. He glanced at the floor where a little flutter disturbed a sunspot, then he looked straight up and laughed. Hermione looked up, too. "Bloody hell!" she cried. Her flag was all the way up at the top of the roof. "Are any of you good with the levitation spell? I don't think I can do the spell successfully on my own." They all shook their heads. "Well, in that case, will one of you agree to be levitated up and retrieve my flag for me?" Harry paled as Scabior and Thorfinn stepped back warily. Greyback sighed, shrugged out of his trench coat, handed his flag and coat to Scabior and rolled his upper body to suggest he was loosening up his muscles. He got directly under the flag and nodded to Hermione. She pointed her wand and with a 'Wingadium Leviosa' and a swish and flick, she easily levitated Greyback up to the ceiling where he retrieved the flag. She lowered him back down and he handed her the flag. She squealed happily and hugged him impulsively. Greyback didn't seem the type to be used to having a teenage girl throw her arms around him but he had yet to rebuff any of Hermione's hugs. He even returned them playfully.

They left the barn and headed back to the Manor. Once back there, it was obvious the Death Eaters were going to win this round. The only ones missing from their team were Yaxley and Bellatrix, now that Greyback, Scabior and Thorfinn had shown up with their flags. Harry and Hermione were the first ones back from Dumbledore's team. Soon after, Bellatrix strolled in, Sirius, Remus and Tonks showed up, followed by Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Fleur, trailed by Yaxley and then Ron.

Once all members of both teams were there, the Dark Lord declared the Death Eaters the victors and announced the reward. They got to swap three members of the team to Dumbledore, take three of HIS players and the swapped members could not be voted off, until after the next challenge. He also warned them that, (like the Muggle show the games were being based on), the only eliminations were after the immunity challenges.

"Lucius, first select who you want to bring to your team." Voldemort ordered. Lucius and Severus consulted. Lucius turned to face them. "I'll take Molly, Tonks, and Fleur." All three women gasped in horror.

"Now, who are you giving them in return?" Voldemort inquired.

"Greyback, Scabior and Thorfinn." Hermione's eyes widened. Lucius and Severus smiled smugly.

"Oh, Merlin! They'll have us blown up before we ever get to the next challenge!" she blurted out.

"Oi!" exclaimed the two boys currently under discussion. She whipped around to look at them. "Well, you WILL! You're already plotting your potions! I heard you!"

"Now, Granger, darling-," said Thorfinn, wrapping an arm around her from the right.

"-We would never, ever-," said Scabior, slipping an arm around her from the left.

"-Blow YOU up, darling, only them two!" Thorfinn and Scabior finished together, cackling at the scandalized look on her face. Greyback rolled his eyes, sighed and threw his hands up in the air. 'And the Dark Lord SERIOUSLY expected HIM to keep those two little rapscallions under control?!'

Being as Molly, Fleur, and Tonks were all on the other side now, they were moved one floor up. The boys didn't have to move, seeing as they had their own separate suite from both teams. The newly aligned Death Eaters members weren't thrilled but they moved over to the other team anyway. The new DA members, however, were thrilled and two of them stayed right with Hermione for the rest of the day. Seeing as she didn't stray far from Harry's side, Greyback was able to be vigilant but not have to worry about chasing them all over hell and creation.

That evening, at supper, the table placements were slightly skewered. Harry and Ron had, as usual, sat down on either side of Hermione. THAT didn't last long once Thorfinn and Scabior reached the dining room. They promptly upended the chairs and spilled the two out into the floor. They seated themselves on either of her and silently DARED Harry and Ron to move them. The younger boys were fuming as they moved further up the table. Draco and Blaise were practically falling out of their seats laughing at them. Lucius and Severus exchanged congratulatory handshakes for disrupting the other team so thoroughly.

After supper, they all retired to their respective common rooms, the only exception being Hermione pulled, once more, over to drink with Thorfinn, Scabior and Greyback, as Draco and Blaise talked about overhearing the adults talking about some of the upcoming challenges. Tonight, Greyback was in a recliner. Scabior and Thorfinn had Hermione tucked in between them and, again, kept refilling her glass. Thorfinn was questioning her about Becky Selwyn, a Ravenclaw girl she studied with sometimes. He wanted to know if she was dating anyone or single. As it turned out, Thorfinn was interested in Hermione only because he wanted to help Scabior hook up with her. But in order for Scabior to have her entirely to himself, he had to convince her to help Thorfinn hook up with Becky!

Harry came over to check and see if Hermione was going back to their suite. She decided that tonight Harry would be her 'hot water bottle' as Greyback had put it so eloquently. She caught Thorfinn and Scabior both off guard by hugging both of them as well as Greyback before allowing Harry to lead her away. Both boys sat there for a while with goofy grins on their faces. As it grew late, Greyback reminded them there was an immunity challenge coming up and they needed their rest so they could finish high and not worry about being eliminated.


	4. the second challenge

The second challenge

Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be voted off? First immunity challenge! Some rejoice, some cringe. The one thing on everyone's mind: what DID Miss Granger offer Scabior in exchange for her clue?

Both teams were up early and downstairs the next morning. Scabior and Rowle were hoping, loudly, that the first immunity challenge was one of the potions. Everyone else was desperately hoping it wasn't. Hermione wasn't worried as she had the perfect plan to protect herself. Harry and Ron kept trying to get her to spill the beans but she stayed mum.

Lord Voldemort walked in and greeted them with the news that it would indeed be a potion challenge! Scabior and Rowle yelled in delight. Lucius was trying to remember if he'd updated his will lately. Severus was penning his last will and testament to be given to Dumbledore in the event of his death by explosive potion! Bella was cackling happily and offering the boys suggestions of what they could brew and who to aim them at before they exploded them! Greyback was unconcerned and lounging around laughing at Bella's suggestions. Draco and Blaise were wondering if they would live long enough to make it back to school. Yaxley was huddled with Lucius and Severus, discussing who knew what. Dolohov just wanted it to be over with so he could get back to killing Muggles!

Dumbledore's team, one the other hand, was in quite a few moods themselves. Sirius and Remus were planning their own explosives in return. Bill and Arthur were worried about their wives being on the other team. Tonks and Fleur were dreading the challenge, potions had never been their strongest forte. Molly was pretty sure, as much cooking as she did, that she would sail through the challenge, no problem. Harry and Ron were hoping that they could copy whatever Hermione did. Hermione looked at Scabior and smiled secretly. He grinned wickedly and raised his brows. Everyone was looking between the Snatcher and the Gryffindor, wondering what that look meant.

They were told to form groups of two and pick their partner, as well as the table they wanted to work on. Arthur, being the de facto leader of the group as Dumbledore had to remain impartial, decided to just ask who wanted to work with who. He started with Hermione. She looked around carefully. Had it been their original team, she knew she would have paired with Molly. Unfortunately, that was no longer an option. Looking at her new, mixed team, she made her decision. She walked over and, to the complete astonishment of everyone including him, grabbed the arm of Fenrir Greyback!

"Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing?" yelled Ron. "You couldn't pick one of your own team? You have to pick someone who'd sooner kill you than help you?!"

"Hush, Ron, it's not your decision! I'm sure Hermione has a good reason for her choice." Arthur reasoned.

Hermione laughed. "Between two Marauders, two married men pining for their wives, one pesky little brother HARRY, one moron and two pyromaniacs, I think I'd SOONER take my chances with the one who might chomp down on me, thank you very much, Ron! By the way, when those two," looking pointedly at Scabior and Rowle who were dying laughing at her explanation, "explode their potion, I will be safe!" she slapped a hand backward against Greyback's bare stomach, hard. Anyone else would have, at least, jumped. He never even flinched. "He's pretty much indestructible and I can simply hide behind him." She smiled smugly at Scabior.

"Oi, I already told you, beautiful, we wouldn't blow you up." He slid onto the couch beside her and crowded her into the corner. She pushed him back. "Uh, uh, not yet. I told you, I'll decide when you get your reward for my clue!"

He threw his head back and laughed, not the slightest bit fazed. Greyback and Rowle were choking with laughter. The boy was just asking for a right hook and, according to Draco, she wasn't too shy with her right hook!

The teams headed down to the huge ballroom which had been turned into a temporary potions lab. The Death Eaters began their own pairing up. Lucius and Severus were, of course, partners as well as Draco and Blaise. Molly was paired with Bellatrix, Tonks ended up with Dolohov, leaving Fleur with Yaxley.

"Since it has been a while since some of you were in school, there will be a book of Potions on each table. Please take a moment to look through and choose a potion. The first five teams to complete their potion will not face elimination. Whichever team finishes last will eliminate one team member tonight. Unlike the reality show, both teams will be present for the elimination." Voldemort stated. "Began."

Scabior and Rowle, having already made up their minds, were already racing to the front of the room where a huge pile of potions ingredients were stacked. Cackling madly, they grabbed their choices and zoomed back to their table. Hermione rolled her eyes, pointed out which one they were going to do and sent Greyback to collect everything. She was testing him to see if he would actually work with her. To her surprise, he returned with exactly everything they needed for their potion. He set the ingredients out in the correct manner and even knew the right way to prep the stuff. They worked quietly and efficiently.

"Fair warning. I meant what I said earlier. If it looks like they are about to explode that potion they're throwing together, I fully intend to duck for cover behind you." She warned Greyback who chuckled softly and nodded.

They finished their potion in record time, tying with Lucius and Severus for first place. Voldemort found himself becoming more impressed by the young muggleborn. Scabior and Rowle tied with Draco and Blaise for second place. That was the first four teams. Now it remained to be seen which team came in fifth. Those would be the ones safe from the first elimination. To the Death Eaters surprise and Hermione's relief, it was Molly and Bellatrix who finished next. Sirius and Remus followed them with Arthur and Bill tying with Harry and Ron. Dolohov and Tonks came in next with Fleur and Yaxley coming in last place.

"Now, it is time to test one of the winning potions." Voldemort glanced at Lucius who unobtrusively motioned toward Hermione. He nodded in agreement. He wanted to see if she was as skilled as Severus had said.

"Miss Granger." He said slowly. "Please tell us what potion you chose and who you want to test it on."

This was the part Hermione was dreading. She knew WHO she wanted to test it on and which questions she wanted to ask him but how HE would react to being her test subject was very much in question. Knowing she wanted him to test her potion might honestly cause him to kill her for real!

"My potion is a very simple truth serum and," she took a deep breath and crossed her fingers, "I'd like to test it on my partner, Greyback, if he's willing, that is." She looked at him pleadingly. His eyes were wide and wary. "I just want to ask five questions, most of them should be just yes or no questions."

He thought it over, then agreed. She dipped out a small amount of potion. He swallowed it down. Then she waited till she was sure it was in effect. Scabior was watching closely from his and Rowle's table. "First question. Is your name really Fenrir Greyback?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Second. Are you a wizard born or natural born werewolf?" she peeped at him. His eyebrow shot up.

"Wizard born." He smiled.

"Are you now, or have you ever, been mated?" she wondered. He crossed his arms at that question.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Are you the Alpha of your pack?" she tipped her head. He relaxed, knowing she only had one more question after this.

"Yes." Easy question, that one.

"Why do you choose children?" was the last question. Even Remus was interested in his answer now.

"Easier to raise them. Teenagers rebel and adults resist. Children trust me to care for them after I turn them. And I DO care for them. I take them home to my mate or find a couple among my pack who have had no luck having pups. I make sure my pups, ALL my pups, have a safe and loving home except for those who refuse to acknowledge their wolf!" he stated, staring at Remus defiantly. Remus was frowning at him. Scabior was frowning at Remus.

Rowle poked him and whispered in his ear. He grinned and winked at Hermione, nodding at Greyback. It was all the warning they gave as they ducked, yelling, "Fire in the hole!"

Quick as a flash, Greyback grabbed Hermione, pulled her close and dropped to the floor. There was a boom, then screaming and yelling. When Hermione poked her head up, she burst out laughing. Evidently they had been making a swelling potion. Unfortunately, Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron had been the closest ones to them! Now they were struggling to lift their heads with their enormous swelled noses weighing them down! Scabior and Rowle were grinning proudly, pleased with the result of their explosion.

The adults were all struggling to keep from laughing at the boys, knowing it would only encourage Scabior and Rowle to a bigger explosion next time. Dolohov was the one who lost it, followed by Bella. They ran out of the room, laughing their asses off! Severus resignedly began brewing a counter potion. Voldemort and Dumbledore proceeded to both stare at the ceiling as if they'd never seen one before in their lives. The Weasley's crowded around Harry and Ron and the Death Eaters crowded around Draco and Blaise.

Hermione went to check on Harry and came back giggling. Harry was just fine, all he needed was the counter potion. She hugged Greyback, both for helping her test her potion and for protecting her from the explosion. Scabior hopped over and threw his arms around both of them. Rowle promptly yelled, "Group hug!" and grabbed all three of them, laughing as Hermione squealed in protest, being squashed in the middle of them.

"Hey, Scabior, I just realized, mate, we have to celebrate! We're safe, they can't eliminate us yet! We get to stay a while longer!" they whooped as they ran off, presumably to dig into their supply of alcohol. Greyback had his head tipped back, his hands rubbing his temples. Hermione could sympathize with him. Those boys could drive a saint crazy!

Once the counter potion was brewed and administered, and all four boys stopped crying, the teams moved to the dining room, where all the eliminations would take place. "SCABIOR! ROWLE! Get your drunken little asses down here! NOW!" howled Greyback. Sure enough, a minute or two later, they heard drunken singing coming down the stairs. The doors slammed open, admitting one drunk Snatcher and a drunken Death Eater, staggering in, holding a bottle of alcohol each and another bottle tucked under their arms. They also carried two shot glasses, which they sat down in front of Hermione!

Voldemort sat at the head of the table, tapping a goblet on the surface to get everyone's attention. "Now, it is time for our first elimination. Since Dumbledore's army won the first round, that means the Death Eaters will send eliminate someone tonight." He didn't miss the look exchanged by Lucius, Severus and Yaxley. He floated a piece of parchment to each of his death eaters and to Molly, Fleur and Tonks. Since they were on the DE team, they did get a vote. "Vote now, fold your parchment and send it back to me. Whoever has the most votes will be eliminated."

The voters thought and wrote out who they wanted gone. They sent their votes back up the table and waited. Scabior and Rowle were both too busy snuggling up to Hermione to even pay attention. The rest of the DA watched them, afraid Hermione was getting in over her head with the three temporary teammates. Between keeping Thorfinn's hands in sight and dodging Scabior every time he tried to kiss her, Hermione somehow managed to catch the result of the vote.

"All right. Here we go. Yaxley, Yaxley, Yaxley, Yaxley, Yaxley, Bellatrix, Dolohov." Voldemort looked at Yaxley. "Yaxley, my dear friend, it appears that you have been voted out." Yaxley bowed his head, wished everyone luck and left. Dolohov seethed, wishing it had been him voted out but there was always the next immunity challenge!

"That will be all for today, my guests. We shall have the next challenge tomorrow morning. I wish you all luck." With that announcement, Voldemort left to work on the next challenge.

"Come on, beautiful, I know a nice quiet spot, just for us. What do you say?" Scabior tried to persuade Hermione to sneak off with him. "I say, you're drunk and need to go lay down for a while."

"Only if you go lay down with me. Come on, doll, we won't do anything. Truth be, I don't think I could do anything right now." He laughed at himself. Hermione covered her mouth, 'she bet he didn't say that too often.' "All right, I'll go up with you but not to your room. We'll stay in the common room and that's all!" she had to laugh as he crowed in triumph. She helped him stagger back out and to the stairs. Then Greyback took charge of both him and Thorfinn, dragging them both up the stairs. Once in the suite, he dumped them on the couch.

Hermione was amused to discover that they had both passed out on the way up. Greyback sat down and leaned back, knowing Hermione was waiting to sit down on him. He pulled his book out of his pocket. She brought out her own book and they let the boys sleep it off on the couch as they read.


	5. Chapter 5Research

Research

More questions about the pack, Hermione figures out a secret, immunity challenge, reward challenge. Hermione and Greyback go for a visit.

As the boys snoozed on the couch, Hermione decided to find out more about Greyback. "So, when we were testing our potion, you indicated you'd had a mate before?"

"Had and still have. Her name is Mary. She's a Muggleborn witch. She was bitten one night after work, on her way home. Up until then, she'd been a healer at St Mungos. Afterwards, she tried to keep working but they let her go, claiming it left them shorthanded every month at the full moon. I met her one full moon night when she was trying to find a safe place to transform and not harm anyone. I took her back to my usual place and that was that. We've been together ever since then. She didn't believe it could happen that fast, so I would take her to our spot, then leave. After her third full moon without me, with other werewolves trying their luck with her, she begged me not to leave her anymore. Shortly after that we were mated and bonded. Both werewolf and Wizarding traditional ceremonies. Had she requested it, I would even have gone through with a Muggle wedding." He had a soft smile on his face as he spoke of his mate.

"Do you have kids?" Hermione asked. Curious to see if he would acknowledge the children he'd bitten or just his own children, if he had any.

He tilted his head in thought. "I don't know if you want to know that answer, missy, it might scare you." He grinned at her mischievously.

"Please, I won't be scared, I promise." Hermione grinned back at him.

"Well, let's see. I have bitten thirty nine children, most of whom currently live in the safe zone I found for us. Out of that thirty nine, came seventy children. I have one son wizard born, he came along before I met Mary. She and I have four boys and a girl."

"My wizard born son is unaware of his parentage. His mother was married but intrigued by the idea of being with a werewolf. Her husband bored her to tears, therefore she 'entertained' herself with me. Until she fell pregnant, of course; turns out her old man was impotent as well but he was only too glad to claim her child as his own, even knowing I was the child's father. She forbade me to tell him unless it became apparent that he would actually start going through transformations. I've been watching and waiting for years. He's only recently begun to show signs of nearing his first transformation." Here he stopped and, so quick she almost missed it, flicked his eyes in the direction of the couch. "And that is my whole pack. There are only a couple of my wolves who aren't members of the pack. That's their choice, they know I would gladly welcome them. I even have homes already built and setup if they should happen to change their minds." He looked meaningfully at Hermione.

"Remus. You're still hoping Remus will join, aren't you?" she tipped her head. He nodded slowly.

"Remus Lupin was the first pup I ever bit. It's a bit ironic, because I was actually aiming for his tyrant of a father. My only regret there is leaving Remus behind. I knew what his father would do! I left Remus behind because his mother begged me not to take her only son. If Remus had grown up with the rest of my pups, he'd be happy and a fuck ton healthier than he is right now! The damn Wolfsbane 'potion' is killing him! The longer he fights his wolf, the faster he's going to kill himself!" he gritted his teeth at the thought. Hermione sighed. It sounded, to her, like Remus needed to loosen up and give in to his wolf once in a while. Especially as she'd noticed that he looked old, worn out and bedraggled in comparison to Greyback who had to be years older than him but looked years younger. She knew Remus was around his late thirties early forties which meant Greyback had to be, at the very least, in his sixties!

"You really don't want to be here, do you?" she played out a hunch.

"No, I'd sooner be back with Mary and my pack. They're self-reliant, though. I have a good Beta and Gamma who run things while I'm gone. I hope to be taking some new members back with me this time." He told her.

"Your son? And possibly Remus?" she raised a brow at him this time.

"Remus and Tonks both. If they have pups, they should be near a midwife experienced with werewolf births. They're sometimes more difficult than regular births." He chewed his lip thoughtfully.

She looked at the two sleeping figures on the couch. She was almost certain Greyback had glanced at one of them! She studied them closer. She'd been at school with both of them but she was more familiar with Rowle, mainly because he'd pranked her so much her first year! Of course, ratting him and Becky Selwyn out hadn't helped! He wanted her to help him hook up with Becky but, quite frankly, she was sure Becky remembered her as well! This little scheme of Thorfinn's might not work out! But she'd promised to try and help and try she would!

"So you're staying here, not because you want but why?" she had a suspicion but she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"There's someone here I have to protect. They are about to go through some major changes and I have to be here!" he replied, looking around the room and, if she wasn't mistaken, flipping his eyes towards the couch. Again, she wondered which of the two boys he was protecting. By now, she'd worked out that the person he was here for was, more than likely, his wizard born son, nearing his first full moon transformation!

The more she thought about it, the more she realized it could only be one person. Now that she was truly seeing him with no attitude in place, no banter to mask his feelings and, more importantly, with the new information about his true parentage, she could clearly see how much he resembled Greyback. She just wondered if HE knew his true parentage! If not, he might be in for quite a shock!

Harry walked in. "Hermione, it's time to go down for dinner. Before we go, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you."

"What, now they need my brain?" she sniped, still upset about Ron shoving her away.

"C'mon, Hermione. Ron's a part! We both know that but this is Dumbledore. Please, just go talk to him? For me?" Harry stared at her with big, pleading, puppy dog eyes. Hermione sighed; he knew she couldn't turn down his puppy dog eyes!

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk to Dumbledore! I don't know what he wants with me, though, since I can't help with any of the challenges!" she griped.

"Hermione, listen, forget Ron, ok? You are doing a lot just by being here! Do you think I could stand to be here without you?" Harry asked her quietly. Greyback watched them quietly as both seemed to have forgotten his presence. He could see the bond between these two was much stronger than the bond between Potter and the redhead.

"Fen, tell the boys I'll see them downstairs." She hugged him, then followed Harry out the door and down the hall. Dumbledore was standing at the planning table, looking at the parchment. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Ah, Miss Granger. It seems so long since I've seen you. You seem to have acquired some new friends. Harry doesn't mind but Ronald doesn't seem happy with your choices. Frankly, I was concerned at first but now I think you might have made contact with exactly the right member's on the other team." He leaned over and pointed at the list. "This is the next challenge for immunity, a Quidditch match. There's a reward challenge right behind it. You must win that reward challenge, my dear. I have a suspicion of what might happen should a Death Eater win it."

"If I don't win, what is it you're thinking might happen?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They pulled a switch on us with the first reward challenge, I'm thinking they might do it again, only this time they would try to pull you over to their team." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her.

"Leaving them over here! But why? Why would HE want me on their side? What could he possibly get out of that?" Hermione was puzzled.

"Why, to disrupt our side, of course. You don't possibly think that Harry could go on with you on the opposite side, do you?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her over his half-moon glasses. Hermione opened her mouth but paused. Now that she thought about it, why wasn't the maniac pitching a fit over two of his Death Eaters and his 'pet' werewolf hanging around with 'the Mudblood'? Her brow crinkled as the beginnings of a plan began brewing in her head.

"Any idea what the reward challenge might be?" she asked instead.

"According to the list, it is a charm. Possibly like the Potions challenge, it might be a self chosen charm." He told her. Offering her a lemon drop, he held out his arm. "You know, not all of his faithful are there willingly. With a little encouragement, some might see their way to changing sides." He winked at her, almost as if he knew what she'd just stared planning!

As they exited their suite, Greyback was just herding two bleary eyed boys down the stairs. They were evidently still tipsy, at least, judging by the way he had a grip on the back of both shirts to keep them from tumbling down the stairs. Hermione and Dumbledore caught up with them easily. She slipped her arm around Greyback, who smiled down at her.

At the bottom of the stairs, the boys finally realized she was there. Scabior eyed her arm and glanced up at Greyback. She had the distinct feeling he was jealous of all the attention she was giving Greyback. Greyback pulled him against his other side, leaning down to murmur quietly in the boy's ear. He must have reassured him somewhat because Scabior's bright, happy, reckless smile came back. Thorfinn, who had been frowning as well, added his mischievous grin to the mix. The both offered their arm and she walked into the dining room, surrounded on all sides. Dumbledore in front, the boys to each side, and Greyback guarding her back.

The Death Eaters watched as, again, Scabior and Rowle monopolized Hermione all through dinner. As they finished their meal, the Dark Lord clinked on his goblet. "Attention, please. Your challenges, for tomorrow, are both an immunity challenge (for the whole side) and a reward challenge. The immunity challenge is a Quidditch game. The reward challenge is a charm of your own choosing. Whoever has the best charm tomorrow wins a day trip to anywhere they want to go. They will also be allowed to choose one person to go with them."

Hermione's eyes lit up. She knew which charm she was going to use and who she was going to ask for as well. They left the dining room and, for once, all went straight to bed as the Quidditch match was first thing in the morning. She went down the hall briefly to tell 'her Slytherins' goodnight. Harry was the only one who noticed her coming back with a trench coat.

Hermione woke up to a pounding on her door. "Hermione! Wake up! Blimey, you're going to make us ALL late!" Ron yelled as he yanked open the door. Hermione growled and grabbed the first thing she saw, a pen, and threw it at him. He yelped as it stuck in the door, right beside his head!

"Get out!" she screamed, "Or next time I won't miss!"

Ron ran into the common room. "The girl is bloody nuts!" he complained to Harry. Harry shook his head.' Ron just never learned!' Hermione stomped in a few minutes later and headed for the door. "Oi, Hermione, where you going so fast?" Ron ran after her.

"I'm going to get our team members. Two of them play Quidditch, if I'm remembering right?" she asked sarcastically.

"We bloody well don't need them! Death Eaters! On our team! You really have gone round the bend!" he argued.

"Actually, Ronald, we do need one of them. Fleur is on the other team at the moment." Arthur said reasonably.

Hermione flipped her hair at Ron and went out the door with a sniff. She went down the hall, went into their suite, walked over and grabbed Greyback's arm. "Rowle, Scabior, follow me!" she tugged the werewolf beside her as the young men brought up the rear.

As soon as she walked in, Ron noticed something he hadn't seen earlier. "You! You're wearing a-! What is that?!" he was about to go ballistic!

"It's a trench coat, I believe, Ronald! Close your mouth before you catch a fly. Greyback gave it to me last night and even put a Warming charm on it! It kept me warm and cozy all night long! Thank you, by the way!" she turned and hugged Greyback fiercely. He smiled and hugged her back. Scabior came up behind her and hugged her. Then Thorfinn, once again, yelled, "Group hug!" and laughed as they squished poor little Hermione in the middle again! She squealed and fought her way out, laughing and slapping at Thorfinn.

"So we actually need both of you. I've been asked by Dumbledore and You-Know-Who to referee the game. That leaves us down two Chasers. The Death Eaters will still be down one Chaser because they lost Scabior and Rowle but they gained Fleur." Arthur was telling the rest of them.

"They're not down a Chaser, they'll get Bellatrix to suit up, she has before!" Scabior said as Rowle nodded. The rest of the Quidditch players looked at each other and shuddered. They plotted out a basic game strategy. Then Arthur clapped his hands. "All right, team, we all know what to do. Let's go get suited up and downstairs."

Everyone dispersed as she and Greyback waited on the couch. "Fenrir, how bad does it hurt? Transforming, I mean? Is the pain something you ever get used to or does it still hurt no matter how long you've been a werewolf?" Hermione asked quietly. He could tell these were questions that she'd been mulling over for a while. No doubt, they were related to Remus.

"Not gonna lie, when you're first bitten, the transformations feel like bloody hell! Those first five or six moons are the worst. But the more you let go and accept your inner wolf, the easier the transformations become. Now, take me. I've been a werewolf for sixty five years. I've gotten to the point where I'm almost one with my wolf and my transformations happen seamlessly now. When I was first bitten, it was months before I could face a full moon without screaming in agony as I struggled to become one with my wolf. I've found that the best way to become one is through meditation. It's almost like Occlumency. You're clearing your mind and body, preparing for the change. You just have to believe the pain won't hurt you." Hermione had the feeling, this was Fenrir in lecture mode, talking to his young wolves, guiding them through their first change. This was how he'd be when his wizard born son was ready to start his transformation.

As the Quidditch players began streaming out of the rooms, Hermione looked at everyone. "Fen, I think you and I are seriously the only ones not playing on this team!" they followed the stream of people down to the dining room where she took her place between Scabior and Rowle. Looking at the other team, the only ones not dressed for Quidditch on their side was Molly and Tonks. Voldemort and Dumbledore were dressed in the house Quidditch colors and Narcissa Malfoy was dressed in robes to match her husband and son.

"Well, it appears as though we are all ready. Now, teams, due to the switch up, I know some changes probably had to be made. Please name your players and their positions." Voldemort requested.

"The Death Eaters team is made up of Severus and myself as Beaters, Draco is of course our Seeker, Blaise, Bellatrix and, um, Fleur Delacour are our Chasers. Dolohov is our Keeper. Fleur due to the switch up and Bellatrix because both of our Chasers are currently on the other team, my Lord." Lucius spoke first.

"The Dumbledore's Army team is Sirius and Bill our Beaters, Harry of course is our seeker, Remus, Rowle and Scabior are our Chasers and Ron is our Keeper. I will be refereeing and our substitutes were Scabior and Rowle due to the switch up." Arthur reported.

"Very well, let us report down to the Quidditch pitch, shall we?" he hissed.

They all stood up and filed out. It was only now that Hermione noticed the only one not dressed in Slytherins colors was Fleur who was dressed in the Beaubaxtons colors. On their team, neither Rowle nor Scabior's clothes matched the rest. 'These must be their Ballycastle Bats uniforms!' she thought. She knew the Snatcher and the Death Eater had both played for the team before their alliances with the Dark Lord was discovered. Obviously they'd never gotten around to returning their uniforms.

"Oi, ride down with me, beautiful?" Scabior whispered to her. She opened her mouth to refuse, then saw Thorfinn whiz by carrying Greyback. Lucius floated by carrying Narcissa in front of him. Arthur had Molly, and Remus had Tonks. Seeing as there was no polite way to get out of it, she agreed. With one condition. "You scare me, even a tiny bit, and NO reward for you!" he smiled happily as she sat in front of him, hanging onto his legs with all her strength. He flew her slowly and gently down to the pitch and rose up to put her in the stand beside Narcissa. Greyback was behind her. Molly and Tonks were on her other side.

He zipped up to join Thorfinn and Remus in position as they prepared to play Quidditch! Both teams rose, waiting for the release of the Quaffle. Voldemort released the Burgers as Dumbledore released the Snitch. Then both of them launched the Quaffle together. Within five minutes, it was clear that Dumbledore's Army had the advantage. Rowle and Scabior took the early lead and grabbed the Quaffle. They passed it to Remus as they fell in on either side, herding him and the Quaffle down the field. Bill and Sirius exchanged quick glances. They obviously didn't care that they were working against their colleagues and boss. They were in to win!

For his part, Remus actually felt like HE was the Quaffle. Both boys stayed right beside him, warding off the Bludgers knocked his way by Lucius and Severus. They were steering him directly at the middle goal. For a brief, panicky moment, he wondered if they actually intended to shove him, broomstick AND Quaffle through the goal! At the last minute, Scabior yelled for the Quaffle. Remus passed it and he shot it through the left goal. Dolohov, who had been fiercely guarding the middle goal, was caught totally off guard!

Harry, watching their antics from above, laughed in amazement. It was no wonder the Ballycastle Bats had been at the top of the totem pole until they released these two. They were a deadly duo on the Quidditch pitch! It became apparent to everyone that if the Death Eaters were going to win, they had to shut down the deadly duo.

It was also obvious, once the Death Eaters had the Quaffle, that the one to watch on their team was none other than Blaise Zabini! Harry recalled, during their games at school, Ron was able to block the shots of everyone but Blaise. It held true here as well. He blocked any number of shots from both Bella and Fleur but Blaise hit his target every single time! It didn't help that Fleur, not wanting to score against her own original team, didn't try as hard as she could have to make a hit, a fact that very well might work against her if the Death Eaters lost the game.

Down in the stands, Hermione wasn't sure whether to cheer for her Slytherins or Harry and Ron. Seeing as they were all, for now, on the same side, she cheered for everyone! Narcissa Malfoy decided to feel her out. Knowing that sooner or later their Slytherins would be back on their side and also knowing her husband and his friend were plotting to move Miss Granger to their side, she wanted to test the girl's sense of loyalty to Dumbledore.

"They're playing an excellent game, aren't they, Miss Granger?" she asked.

Surprised to hear the woman talking to her, Hermione simply nodded. "Yes, it's a good game so far. Even better than at Hogwarts."

Narcissa smiled. "Well, most of the players at Hogwarts aren't professionals at the game. For all of us, this is our downtime. It's a special honor to have two professional players in our little backyard game. The Ballycastle Bats will be pleased when those two come back from vacation."

Hermione whipped her head around. "Vacation?! I thought they were released from their contracts!"

"Oh, no, my dear! The Bats would be totally nuts to release these two! They've been playing so continually that the Bats decided they needed to take a break! They sent them off with strict instructions to rest and relax for the next month, which played out quite nicely, don't you think? You seem to be getting quite close with them. Anything we should know, my dear?" Narcissa raised an elegant brow at her.

Hermione turned a light pink. "No, no, there's nothing going on, with any of them! The boys like for me to sit and drink with them and I enjoy talking to Greyback! That's all!"

Narcissa tittered. "Oh, my dear! No worries! We just couldn't help noticing how possessive those two are with you. They don't want to let you out of their sight!"

Hermione smiled weakly. "I know, I'm not sure why but I noticed that, too."

"It's likely due to the fact that you are the only female relatively close to their own age and single to boot. Else they would no doubt be flirting up a storm with Bella and myself." Narcissa smiled at the shocked look on the girl's face. She surely hadn't considered it from that angle!

Hermione knew there was a reason they'd been so nice to her! She was basically the only free female around! Any other time, they would be mocking her or name calling her, if not flat out ignoring her! She wondered now if that was why Greyback was being so nice to her! Then she remembered Scabior's overheard words. 'We can't get rid of them yet. Let's beat their arses and then you can eat them!'

She looked up and saw Harry staring towards her, a look of concern on his face. Evidently he'd noticed Narcissa talking to her. She blinked away tears of hurt and anger and smiled at him. She began cheering for him alone. Narcissa, Molly and Tonks all noticed the change. Neither of the three noticed Greyback's eyes narrowed in anger at Narcissa. He knew, from listening to her, that she already had low self-confidence, thanks to that knuckle headed ginger! Now he suspected it had just taken another plunge, thanks to the ditzy blonde! He unceremoniously reached over the back of her seat and pulled her up and over, backwards to the seat beside him. When the women turned to object, he extended his fangs and snarled at them. They hurriedly turned back around.

"Mary would like you. You remind me of her. She's always asking questions, looking stuff up, trying to figure out how things tick. She's a midwife. Some of our pack only have one, maybe two pups at a time. But we have quite a few that have three or four pups at a time. Those couples always need extra help to keep the pups fed and taken care of. Our own pups were quadruplets, the boys and our girl was a single." He voluntarily told her more about himself. "I'll have to take you to meet her sometime. The two of you would seriously get along."

Hermione smiled. He really seemed to enjoy talking to her, especially about Mary and his pack. Maybe the boys weren't just being nice to her because of being the only available female around. She decided to return the favor and feel him out about once again pairing with her for a challenge. "Do you ever go to the Muggle world to just, you know, wander around and look at everything?"

"I've gone a few times but not very often. I tend to stay in the Magical world. I have a pretty distinct look either way." He laughed as he gestured at himself. She had to agree. Since she'd known him, he'd yet to put on a shirt, although he did tend to veer between leather pants and blue jeans from day to day. Today, it was leather pants and combat boots under his trench coat. Yesterday it had been jeans.

"The charm I'm going to do for our reward is changing my clothes, helping me to look older. I was wondering, would you allow me to charm a new look for you? I really want to win this challenge! I'd like to go visit my parents!" she said, biting her lip. She was thrilled when he smiled and agreed. Now to get the other part done!

They turned their attention back to the game as their Slytherins once again herded Remus down the field, this time zigzagging him so wildly between them, it was impossible to tell which goal they were aiming for. Poor Remus looked like he was merely hanging onto his broom for dear life. Greyback laughed at the look of mingled fear and awe on his face. Hermione cheered as they totally fooled Dolohov into again guarding the wrong goal, scoring again. It was one fifty to two hundred, in favor of Dumbledore's Army. Suddenly Harry came swooping into the mix followed closely by Draco. The boys were in fierce pursuit of the Snitch, which darted among the players wildly. With a cheer, she hugged Greyback as Harry decisively caught the Snitch. The Death Eaters would, once again, be eliminating a player.

As the players cheered or moaned, depending on their team, Greyback and Hermione stood up, preparing to go back to the Manor. They were discussing the charm she intended to cast as they started up the path through the gardens. Narcissa seemed to have realized what she'd inadvertently done, after Greyback pulled Hermione out of her range. She silently cursed the lost opportunity to persuade the girl to their side of the game.

Molly and Tonks, after watching Fleur's abysmal performance, were discussing the possibility that she might be voted out tonight! They agreed on who they wanted to vote out and hoped it would be enough to save Fleur from elimination. The other Death Eaters had already discussed who they would be eliminating but now they exchanged glances as they realized this might be their chance to start whittling down the other team. Fleur was dreading the vote, realizing she might have sunk her own boat.

As they neared the Manor, they were met by house elves who told them they had an hour to clean up and meet back in the game room. They were to have their charm ready to perform or have it already performed by the time they came back down. Hermione grinned happily as she and Greyback went up to get ready. She hurried through her shower and picked an outfit out. She got dressed and stood in front of the mirror to make sure she did the charm right. Then she reviewed the charm she intended to perform on Greyback. She also reviewed the papers that she'd written up herself.

She went down the hall. Grey was just exiting his room when she entered the suite. He walked over and stood in front of her. She performed the charm and then motioned at the couch. She drew some papers from her pocket and sat them in front of him on the table. "Remember how I told you I wanted to visit my parents if I win?" he nodded. "There's just one problem with that. I've only just turned seventeen here in the Wizarding world. I'm still considered a minor in the Muggle world and I've had a few run-ins with the law. The last time was this past September when I was coming back for sixth year. I was traveling alone and they threatened to put me into a juvenile center unless I was accompanied by an adult next time. So, you see, I can't just go by myself. That's why I wanted to see if you would let me perform the charm on you. I also have some papers here. You can read them if you want to. I'd like to name you as my guardian in the Muggle world. Dumbledore is already listed as my guardian here but I'd like to name you as my secondary guardian. Only if you're willing, that is."

Greyback thought about it. He liked her, she reminded him of Mary. He knew Scabior liked her, one only had to watch how flirty the boy was with her! She seemed like she didn't mind himself being a werewolf. He knew she suspected the truth about who he was protecting. She didn't seem inclined to blurt out the secret he'd barely hinted at. He could do this for her. He reached for the papers and began to read them. They were very straightforward, simply stating that while she was in the Muggle world, he was her appointed guardian. The magical agreement was basically the same thing, stating he was her guardian if Dumbledore was ever unavailable to accompany her. He reached for a quill, signed his name and watched as the papers vanished. He knew they would reappear in her personal files in both the Muggle and Magical world.

He wasn't sure, not having looked in a mirror yet, what kind of look she'd given him, but when Rowle and Scabior exited their rooms and looked up, they both jumped back and pulled their wands on him, dropping into a back to back defensive position. He sat there, open mouthed in surprise. Hermione giggled as she watched them. "Surely I didn't change him that much! You guys! It's Greyback! Put your wands away! Who did you think would be here in your common room with me?!" They crept closer, inspecting him the whole way. She and Greyback had a good laugh at them, warily watching him. When it was time to go downstairs, they finally realized it actually was still Greyback when he grabbed the back of both their shirts and hauled them to their feet. They finally put their wands away.

The group headed out the door as the others came out of the other suite. Upon seeing what he assumed to be a stranger, Remus growled at him. He continued growling until Greyback walked over and slung an arm over his shoulder. As soon as he caught that familiar scent, he looked as puzzled as the boys. Hermione was covering her mouth as she continued to giggle. 'If their team was acting this way, Merlin only knew how the other team would react to him!'

She linked arms with him as they prepared to enter the game room. The Death Eaters looked up and, as one, all jumped to their feet, wands all leveled at Greyback. "Wait! Wait, you lot! Merlin! Surely I didn't change him that much! The charm is only on his clothes! I simply put a shirt on him and put him into clothes like my father would wear!" she yelled as she jumped in front of Greyback, her arms spread out. The Death Eaters looked more closely at the man. There was the same dark hair, the blue eyes that flashed amber the closer it got to the full moon. He smiled menacingly at them, yep, there were the sharp incisors announcing that he was a werewolf!

As one, they turned to the Dark Lord and pointed. "Yes, this is the quickest a reward challenge has been won. My dear, while the rest of them show me their charms, would you like to claim your reward now or later?" Voldemort hissed in satisfaction.

"I'd like to claim it now, if possible. I'd like to go visit my parents and, as the person chosen to go with me, I'd like to choose Greyback." Hermione tilted her head as she watched him. He was still not reacting to the fact of her being so close with his 'pet' werewolf or his two youngest Death Eaters. Little did she know that Lucius and Severus had been talking her up to the Dark Lord, showing him how much of an advantage it would be to get her over to their team! He could see how the members of her team were already looking warily at her, spending so much time with the Slytherins, and wasn't about to upset the apple cart. 'If her own team didn't trust her any more than that, well, it was their loss and the Death Eaters gain!'

"Greyback, you have no objection to this plan, I take it?" he looked at the barely recognizable werewolf. Greyshhok his head. "No objections at all, my lord."

"Very well, I give the both of you leave for the rest of the day. Be back by supper time. That's when I will announce the next challenges." Voldemort waved them off. Scabior and Rowle followed them as far as the front door of the Manor. Seeing the uncertain look on his face prompted Hermione to hug him. She gently grabbed his hair and tugged on it. "We'll be back soon. I just want to go visit my parents while I have the chance! Don't worry, I'll bring Greyback back to you, safe and sound. I promise." She whispered something else in his ear that put a huge grin on his face. He hugged her tightly and stepped back.

He and Rowle went back to the dining room. Watching him grin, Greyback said, "Do I even want to know what caused THAT reaction?" as he sniggered. Hermione turned red but smiled at him. "I promised him something in exchange for my first clue. I told him he could collect it when we get back tonight."

She and Greyback walked to the end of the drive and out the gate. They joined arms as Hermione Diapparated them into an alley down the street from her parents' Muggle home. As she led the way out of the alley, she was suddenly grabbed by a police officer. "By yourself again, missy? You were warned!"

"Wait! I'm not by myself! I'm with my guardian!" Hermione cried, twisting in the officer's grasp. The man looked at where she was pointing, then looked up and up. Fenrir Greyback easily made two of the officer as he towered over him. "Excuse me but she's NOT alone! Could you please remove your hands from her?"

"Certainly," he babbled nervously. "Certainly! Had to make sure, right? No harm, no foul!" he let out a shuddering breath as the massive man took hold of the Granger girl and led her away. 'Damn, that had been a close call! That man seemed like he would gladly have killed me without a second thought!' he thought, having no idea how right he was!

Hermione led the way to her parents' home, chatting up a storm, telling him funny little stories of growing up before she left for Hogwarts. Greyback watched warily as the neighbors, noticing them, began to call out greetings to her. She greeted them back, asking if her parents were home. Upon revealing they were, one elderly lady was bold enough to ask if the man with her was her boyfriend. Hermione laughed, not bothered by the question. "No. Seeing how much the cops have been tracking me lately, mum and dad appointed a guardian to accompany me to and from London whenever they can't make it to pick me up. This is Fenrir."

"Take good care of our Hermione, Fenrir, she's very special to us all. We've all babysat her at one time or another. You know the old saying, 'it takes a village to raise a child,' in this case, it was this whole neighborhood taking care of this child." The old lady hugged Hermione. Fenrir smiled and agreed.

They walked up to her front door and entered the home. "Mum, dad, where are you?"

"Hermione, is that you, dear? Why ever aren't you in school? Is something wrong?" Jean Granger hurried into the room, James on her heels. He looked at his daughter with concern, then turned his attention to the huge man standing quietly beside her.

"Yes, it's me, mum. Harry, Ron and I are involved in a special project at the moment. Professor Dumbledore is there as well. No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to duck by and see you." Hermione said, hugging her mother. Seeing how her father was eyeing Fenrir, she told them, "Professor Dumbledore appointed him as my secondary guardian, in case there was any reason that you two or he couldn't make it to King's Cross and pick me up. His name is Fenrir."

"Well, since you're here, would you care to join your father and I for dinner, you and Fenrir? We were just getting ready to leave." Jean Granger said.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she and Fenrir had left before having lunch.

"The new all you can eat steak just opened up down the road, your father has been dying to try it!" her mother laughed.

"So, Fenrir? You like steak? We just got a new restaurant, all you can eat! The BEST kind! We're about to go there. You and Hermione can come eat with us. If I know her and her mum, they'll get little salads and SWEAR they're full. That's ok, though. You and me can go demolish the steak bar, yeah?" James Granger was totally hyped up over the restaurant.

Fenrir grinned eagerly. He could always go for steak, especially all you could eat! Mr. Granger, seeing that grin, whooped excitedly. 'A man after his own heart!' He turned to his wife and daughter. "All right, ladies! Load up, we're going to the steak house!"

Hermione and Fenrir hopped into the back seat. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to this restaurant! They arrived parked and went in. As Hermione and Jean put in all their orders, they laughed as James and Fenrir both stared, starving and open mouthed, at all the different steaks piled up in pan after pan, just waiting to be devoured! As predicted, the ladies stuck to salads and left the meats to the men.

By the time they left, both Fenrir and James were stuffed to the gills. Fenrir had never met a Muggle who could out eat him but James had come pretty damn close! When the time came to part ways, Fenrir and Hermione's dad were well on the way to being fast friends and James had his solemn promise to keep Hermione safe, to the best of his ability.

Finally, it was time to leave. Hermione expected them to go straight back to the Manor. Since she had Apparated them the first time, she let Fenrir take them through this time. To her surprise, they popped into view on a hilltop. "Fen?" she questioned.

"Shhh, come over here. Look down there." He pointed down the hill at a thicket. She watched closely as several wolves pushed out of the thicket. To her complete surprise, they transformed into men. "Fen!" she gasped. He smiled, took her hand and led her down the hill. The men came to meet them.

"Alpha, this is a surprise! We thought you would be gone several more weeks! Are you coming home now? Where is your son, the one you told us about? Is she your new mate?" the youngest of them fired question after question at Fenrir.

"Hermione, these are a few members of my pack. The little chatterbox over there is Alex. This is Caleb, his father, my Beta. This is Connor, my Gamma and his son Jake. To answer all your questions, Alex, no, it's not time for me to come home yet. My son is still there and still unaware of his heritage. It will be several more weeks before I come home. And, no, she isn't my new mate. No, she's not available, either. She's already reserved for someone." Hermione smiled and wondered who she was reserved for. Fen led her through the thicket, which she could now see, had a trail worn into it. They came out into a huge meadow covered with houses. Hermione's eyes widened. The wolf pack, his den, their secret location. 'He'd brought her to meet the wolf pack!' He led her to the largest house there and a woman came out to greet them. "Hermione, this is Mary. Mary, this is Hermione."

"Mary, it's so good to meet you at last. Fenrir tells me you're a midwife. That's so wonderful! I've thought about going into Healing myself!" Hermione gushed excitedly. Fen had told her he'd introduce her to Mary sometime. She'd totally not expected it to be today!

Mary laughed as she hugged Hermione. "It's a rewarding field if you can make it through the years of training! It also has its ups and down, just like any other profession. So, how do you and Fen know each other?"

"We're both at the Manor, playing this game the Dark Lord has come up with." Fen answered for her.

"Have you met him? Is he ready to join the pack?" Mary peeped hopefully at Fenrir.

"I've met him, yeah, but he still doesn't know anything about himself. He's still not showing a lot of signs yet and I'm not allowed to tell him unless I know for sure he IS going to transform! That's what I promised her and I can't break my word." Fenrir told her firmly.

Mary pouted but nodded her understanding. Suddenly, "Papa! Papa!" Hermione heard a young, tiny voice. She looked around and the most adorable little girl was racing, as fast as she could run, to reach Fenrir. This must be his youngest child!

"There's my little princess, oh, come to Papa!" Fenrir reached out his arms and the little girl jumped into them, giggling like crazy. Fenrir held the child closely as he tucked her head under his chin. Hermione felt tears pop into her eyes at how protective he was with the child. Mary watched her as she watched Fenrir murmuring softly to the child.

"That's Sophie, our daughter. Our four boys are running around her somewhere." She said softly. Hermione wiped a few tears away. "I can remember when I was that little. My father used to hold me like that. I was his little princess, too."

"I'm assuming that this is going to be just a quick visit." Mary guessed. Hermione glanced at her watched as she nodded. It was almost time for them to return to the Manor. She could tell Fenrir was reluctant to put his child down. Finally he handed Sophie over to Mary. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he murmured into her ear next. They kissed ad then it was time to leave.

Once again, it was Fenrir who took them through. As they stood waiting for the gates to open, Fenrir was composing himself back into the appearance of being a stone cold killer. They walked into the dining room exactly on time. As they took their seats, the Dark Lord was just entering the room. He sat down, looked at the table and said, "Before we begin the process of elimination, I'll tell you what our challenges are for tomorrow. They are boggarts for team immunity and a relay race also for team reward.


	6. Boggarts and Rewards

Boggarts and Rewards

A/N: Once again, the muse has spoken. This chapter was not supposed to go like this at all.

The next two challenges are named. Hermione fears she's next on the elimination block. Scabior finally receives his 😉reward😘. Hermione gets devastating news. Greyback takes her home to Mary.

Hermione's mind froze! Boggart? Did he just say-BOGGART?! No! No, no, no, no! He did NOT just say that! She was panicking so badly, she completely missed the elimination. 'Gods, no, not a Boggart! Anything but that!'

"Hermione? Beautiful? Come back to me, sweetie. Hermione?" she opened her eyes to see Scabior leaning against her. She looked around, she was in the hallway, at the base of the steps. For the life of her, she couldn't remember getting up and leaving the dining room. Evidently, though, Scabior had followed her.

"Come on, we gotta get back in there. Nobody leaves before him, remember?" he grabbed her arm and gently guided her bark into the dining room. Thorfinn was watching her with concern as was the rest of her team. Harry especially knew how much trouble she'd had with Boggarts. In third year, she'd faced a boggart with very little success!

After she sat back down and looked around, she realized she didn't see Fleur anywhere. She tapped Thorfinn's arm. "Where's Fleur?" she mouthed. He held up an imaginary piece of paper and shook his head. Fleur had been eliminated! Hermione had figured as much after the poor show in the Quidditch game.

Hermione looked down the table at Bill, who looked absolutely furious. She wasn't sure if that meant he was mad at Fleur for her poor performance or the Death Eaters for actually voting her off. That made one elimination for each side. If they were really facing Boggarts tomorrow, she had a sinking feeling she might not be too far behind Fleur!

"Before we do the immunity challenge tomorrow, we will first do the next reward challenge. This will be a relay race. I haven't gotten the fine points worked out yet but I shall give you ALL the details tomorrow. Including what the reward will be. Be warned, this time, it will be a team reward, not an individual reward." He dismissed them and stood to leave.

Hermione thought about the challenges. The first reward had been a team reward, the next one was an individual reward, now this one was going to be another team reward. She had a feeling Dumbledore was right. They'd better be prepared for another switch. He might either have Lucius take the boys back or worse put HER on the Death Eaters side!

Everyone from Dumbledore's team began exiting the room. Hermione felt bad for poor Molly. She wasn't allowed to go back with them nor leave on her own. She also was excluded from the team chats, headed by Lucius and Severus. Little did Hermione realize how right she was. The Death Eaters were indeed planning to use this reward challenge to nab her. The next would bring 'the boys' back into the fold. By then, it should almost be time to merge the teams.

She walked up the stairs surrounded by, what everyone else had begun to call, 'her boys.' She was hand in hand with Greyback, had an arm around Scabior's back and had Thorfinn, Draco and Blaise leading the way with Harry and Ron behind her. The older wizards went to the planning table and the younger wizards headed for the 'party suite.' Ron had finally, somewhat reluctantly, been accepted into the group after he learned what NOT to say in front of Fenrir!

They were all talking about the challenges. Hermione was worrying herself sick over having to face a Boggart again! Fenrir was the first, as usual, to react to her fear. He was seated on the couch, with her in his lap. She didn't know why she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Maybe it was because of the first night, when he'd picked her up and kept her warm and later allowed her to sleep on him or maybe when he'd allowed her to levitate him to get her clue.

"Hermione, sweetie, how are you holding up?" Fenrir asked.

"It's ok. I'm ok. I can do this, I can!" she repeated steadily. Harry joined them on the couch.

"Last time Hermione faced a Boggart, it was third year. It took the form of McGonagall and told her she'd failed everything." Harry told him quietly. "To date, that is the ONLY lesson Remus ever taught us that Hermione didn't pass. She went into hysterics and had to go the infirmary for a calming potion."

Fenrir smiled and laid his head back. 'As serious as she was about all the games they'd done so far, he could easily see that!' Just then, he thought of something that possibly might distract her away from her fear.

"I'm going to visit Mary and my pack again tomorrow. You want to come with me?" he asked. Her face lit up.

"Really? I can go with you? Yes. I want to see Mary and Sophie again." She smiled brightly, her fear fading to the back of her mind. She couldn't believe she was going to get to meet Fen's wolf pack again.

Scabior had watching her ever since they got back to the suite. Upon hearing that she would be meeting the wolf pack again, the one Fen had been telling HIM so much about, he crinkled his brow and looked at Fen. 'When was HE going to meet them? Fen had promised him that he could meet the wolf pack as well!' Fenrir met his eyes and winked, flipping his eyes to Granger. Scabior smiled. 'Oh, right, there was a plan involving Granger?'

Harry looked at his watch. "Oi, Hermione, you staying over here tonight or going back with us?" he and Ron stood up and stretched. The Quidditch game had taken a lot out of them. Hermione stood as well.

Scabior leaned forward silently and waited. She turned, looked at him and crooked her finger, motioning him to follow her out. He walked out of the suite behind her. Three minutes later, he walked back in looking very satisfied. His hair was pulled out of its usual ponytail and floating loosely around his face. There was a slight red tinge to his cheekbones and he was breathing heavier than normal.

Draco, Blaise and Thorfinn started whooping and catcalling him as he walked past Harry and Ron, smirking proudly. Harry took one look, grinned an evil grin, let a loud cackle of delight and yelled. "HERMIONNNEEE! What'd you do?!"

"SHUT UP, HARRY!" floated back into the room. Fenrir had to laugh as he face palmed. 'Oh, following those boys up here, instead of remaining downstairs was the best decision he'd made in years! This was the most entertained he'd been in forever.' He looked at the two instigators with fresh eyes. He knew, of course, about his son but now he also looked at the other one. Could he be considered a potential new wolf? And Hermione, what of her? He was considering something he hadn't done in years, making a new little female wolf!

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley bounded of out the room, Weasley already cursing about 'shameful behavior' and 'wait until Dumbledore heard about this!' Potter catcalling her as much as the boys were Scabior. He could just imagine how red her face was. It seemed, then, that Potter didn't mind his little bestie having a Slytherin boyfriend. That was good because he could almost guarantee that Scabior now considered himself to be her boyfriend!

Hermione walked back into their suite with Harry teasing her about Scabior and Ron pitching fits. She didn't see why he should even be worried about it. But apparently he had the right to be jealous over her even if she wasn't allowed to be jealous of him and Lavender Brown!

"It's just not right, Hermione! All of the guys at school and you ignore them, then come here and fall into the arms of a snake!" Ron raged at her.

"Is it the fact that he's a Slytherin or the fact that someone actually LIKES me that you're so mad about, Ron?!" she snapped. "Do you think I'm blind? I've tried ever since third year to flirt with every boy our age at school! Guess who were the ONLY ONES to respond to me, Ron? The Slytherins, that's who! Ironically, the only ones to show ANY interest in me were the ones I'm not supposed to even notice! After fourth year, do you know how many boys from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw asked me out? Do you, Ron?! None! Not a single one! But the Slytherins were constantly hitting on me after Viktor Krum went back to Bulgaria!" she slammed her bedroom door in his face.

"Is that true, Harry?" he asked uncertainty.

"Yes, it's true. I watched her. More times than I can count, she'd drag me with her to go talk to someone or have me see what so-and-so thought of her. None of them wanted anything to do with her. They seemed to think she was mine and your own private property. The only ones, like she said, who didn't give a flip about us and hit on her were the Slytherins!" Harry shrugged.

The fact that Scabior was a Slytherin didn't bother him as much as the fact that he was a Death Eater. There could be no good ending to this story. He was four years older than her and already had a career, two if you took in the fact of his Death Eater status. Hermione was still in school. But then again, Viktor Krum had also been older than her. He'd still been in school, though, even with his Quidditch career already started. He and Ron retreated to their rooms. Tomorrow would be soon enough to start worrying about Hermione's older, Death Eater boyfriend.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early. She laid there for a moment savoring the memory of kissing Scabior. It surprised her that he'd actually waited for his 'reward'. She'd have figured him for trying to snatch it before she was ready to kiss him. She'd need to stay on her guard now because she just knew he'd be ready and waiting for his next chance to kiss her. She covered her eyes and giggled as she realized Harry would be teasing her over her 'new boyfriend.' She wondered if Scabior would be thinking of himself as her boyfriend or just a little distraction until he was able to get back to his real life. She knew, as popular as he and Thorfinn were, they both had to be literally mobbed with fan girls everywhere they went.

She jumped up and dressed as the thought of the reward challenge slid back into her mind. She was already getting jitters again. She knew she was a good student but every day she was here was every day that she was missing a class at Hogwarts. If she failed this year, she was fully laying the blame at the feet of Voldemort and his silly games!

She needed to be at school, she needed to be in class, she needed,,,a hug! She desperately needed a hug from Greyback! Of all the older men here, including the Death Eaters, why she had to pick one of the most dangerous men to view as a father figure, she had no clue! But having Greyback around her made her feel as secure as being around her own father!

She dashed out of her room and ran down the hall. Before she could leave the suite however, she was stopped by Dumbledore and handed a message. "It's for you, my dear. It was sent through the Muggle mail system to Minerva last night. It must be urgent as it was sent by overnight express. She forwarded it to me for you."

Hermione frowned at him as she took the letter. Looking down at it, she realized it was from her father's brother. 'Why would he be writing to me? He and dad don't speak.' She tore open the letter and read it. Dumbledore watched in increasing concern as her face whitened, then she began to gasp. Tears gushed from her eyes as she screamed, "NO!" and dashed out of the room.

He moved faster than he had in years. "Miss Granger! Hermione! Come back!" but it was too late. She had made it down the stairs and out the door before he could catch her. Greyback burst out of the other suite, Thorfinn and Scabior on his heels. Harry, Sirius and Remus ran out of the suite behind him. "Professor Dumbledore! What happened just now?" Harry yelled.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know, Harry. She received a letter but I don't know what it said. It upset her greatly, though, and she ran out crying. Go after her. I have the feeling she could use a hug right now." No sooner had he mentioned Hermione being upset than Greyback had sprung into action and dashed down the steps and outside also. Harry was close behind him.

They ran down the walkway only a short way before Greyback came to an abrupt halt and veered left towards the stables. "She likes horses, doesn't she, Potter? Her scent is leading this way!" Harry simply nodded a confirmation as it was all he could do to keep up with the werewolf. Once inside the stable, it was easy to see what had happened. Hermione had taken the very smallest Pegasus that she could find. The rear door of the stable still stood open as Harry and Greyback ran through the front door. They ran to the rea door in time to see the Pegasus disappear from their sight.

"Damn it! Lucius is going to pitch a fucking FIT! The horse better make it back safely, Potter! He'll have no qualms at all, sending her to Azkaban over that horse!" Greyback was cursing, trying to figure out the fastest way to catch up to her, getting both her and the horse back before Lucius realized he was short a horse! Then Harry grabbed his arm and pointed. The horse was already winging its way back to them. They watched, dumbfounded, as it calmly trotted back into the open stall Hermione had taken it from. Then they noticed a note hanging around its neck. They cautiously approached the horse and took the note. It was for both of them.

"Harry,

My uncle sent me a letter. My parents died. They're dead, Harry! A drunk driver killed them last night. Sometime after Greyback and I left yesterday. I have to go home, Harry, I have to! I have to get my things and their things. My uncle and dad didn't get along, he's wanted the house for years. He can have it but I have to get their things or he'll burn them! Tell Lucius I'm sorry I took the horse but I had to leave the property and the only way was on or with someone connected to it. Also let Voldemort know I'm not running out on his silly, little games! Please send Greyback after me, Harry. I don't know if the authorities will still be watching for me but I don't want to take the chance of getting stuck here. I'll be back as soon as possible.

Your sister, Hermione."

Harry looked up at Greyback. "You will go after her, right?"

"Of course, I will." He replied roughly.

By now, everyone else had streamed out of the house and headed for them. Voldemort led the way, Dumbledore beside him. Lucius and Severus were behind them. Greyback reached him and dropped to one knee. "My Lord. Miss Granger received a missive from the Muggle world. Her parents have passed away. She has gone to retrieve all their, hers and her parents', possessions before her uncle takes their house away from her. She has requested that I come after her as the Muggle authorities don't look kindly at her traveling by herself."

Voldemort looked down at him. "How was Miss Granger able to leave the property? There is an Anti-Apparition charm on place."

"She flew out on a Pegasus. She sends her apologies to Lucius. She only flew just past the barriers, though, because she sent the horse straight back inside." He said in a hurry after Lucius frowned. Voldemort considered this new development regarding Miss Granger. The more was revealed about this girl, the more he became convinced that she needed to be a Death Eater!

"Go, Greyback, hurry before she's caught. Assure her that today's activities have been canceled due to her loss. We shall resume tomorrow. If she needs tomorrow as well, we will resume the next day. Go and bring her back to us." Voldemort granted him permission. Lucius lowered the wards as Greyback Disapparated directly off of the property with a loud crack. Thorfinn and Scabior stood close beside Harry as they listened to the sound of the fading crack.

Hermione popped into view in the alley down the street. She waited as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She's glanced back in time to see both Harry and Greyback running after her. That's when she'd gotten the idea of sending them the note. She knew Greyback wouldn't be far behind her. She eased out enough to ensure the police weren't close to the alley. She ducked into a large group of people walking by and walked up the street. At her house, she ducked out and ran up the walkway. Just as she was entering her home, she chanced a look around.

A police officer had spotted her and was pelting towards her house at a dead sprint. She closed the door and charmed it to stay closed to everyone but Greyback. Then she ran upstairs and began packing up her parents' belongings. She didn't take everything but she did grab every prized possession and a few beloved pieces they'd passed to her. Then she grabbed all of her belongings and shrink down the bags to put in her pocket. Then she sat down to wait. If she knew Greyback like she thought she did, he would waste no time at all following her to the Muggle world.

Greyback came into the alley and walked to the end of it. Right before he stepped into view, he looked down and changed his clothes back into the outfit from the previous day. Then he stepped out and came up the street. As he neared her home, he could see an officer beating on the door. 'So help him, if it was the same copper from yesterday, he'd rip his throat out for harassing the girl!' It was a fortunate day for that cop as he was unfamiliar to Greyback. The werewolf came up and politely tapped him on the arm as he shoved past him. "Why are you harassing my charge? Hermione is here to collect her belongings. Her parents just died! Have you no compassion for a grieving girl?!" the officer's face lost all color as he looked way up into the intimidating face of Fenrir Greyback. He put his hands up and backed away slowly. Greyback went straight in without a struggle.

Hermione heard the door opening and ran to the top of the stairs. At the sight of Greyback, she sobbed and flew down them into his arms. Greyback caught her and lifted her up, carrying her into the living room as he cradled her against him. He sat on the couch, soothing her as she cried out her heartbreak. They sat there a good hour before she ever stopped crying.

"Do you have everything you need, sweetie? Is there anything else you need to pack?" he asked her tenderly. She shook her head soundlessly, only just noticing that he was in the same outfit from yesterday. "We should be going then. We have a lot to do."

Hermione looked at him, puzzled by his words. He simply smiled at her. They left and traveled back to the alley. She held his arm trusting him to take them through. She fully expected to be taken back and punished by the Dark Lord for running out on his event. Again, Greyback surprised her. They were back at the wolf pack's den.

As they started down the hill, none other than young Alex came out to greet them. He smiled brightly at Greyback but his smile faded at the devastated look on Hermione's face. Normally one to chatter a mile a minute as he had the first day she met him, this time he was silent. He walked up to her, looked at her sadly and hugged her. Greyback watched as his Beta, Gamma and the Gamma's son all came out and hugged the girl. They all walked her back along the trail to the den. Once in sight of the houses, Hermione caught sight of Mary and ran to her.

Mary turned in time to catch Hermione in her arms. She looked up and met Greyback's eyes. He bent over and let her know, in a soft whisper, what was going on. Her own eyes filled with tears and she held the girl tightly. She led her to their house and sat down on a couch with her. She'd lost her own parents shortly before the birth of her youngest child. She suspected that's why Fenrir had brought the girl to her.

They sat there as they rocked and cried. Greyback located a piece of parchment and sent a note letting them know he and Hermione would be back tomorrow night. The day after tomorrow would be soon enough to resume playing games for the Dark Lord.


	7. Boggarts and Realys

Boggarts and Relays

After the death of her parents, Hermione comes back with a new resolve. The games continue. A promise is kept. A secret is revealed.

Greyback and Hermione came back the next evening. As they walked in the gate, they were greeted by the strange mix of young death eaters and members of the light. Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Rowle and Scabior were waiting just inside. Harry ran to her first and pulled Scabior after him. It was Hermione's first indication that he had accepted Scabior as part of their group and a part of her life. His handshake and hug with Greyback for bringing her back was the second sign.

"Are you ok to come back? Is being here going to be too upsetting for you?" Harry asked, cupping her face.

"No, it's not. We're going to win this game, Harry." She told him firmly.

"Hello, beautiful. You scared me the other day. We thought you'd took off and left us here." Scabior eased his arms around her, not wanting to spook her into moving away from him.

"No. I intended to come back. I just had to collect some stuff before it was destroyed. I didn't mean to run off like that." She leaned into his arms. Upon seeing this, Rowle smiled.

"Nice to see you back, Princess. Not sure how much longer this one would have stayed put." He chuckled as he motioned at Scabior. "He was all set to go out and snatch you back the other day. Fortunately, we convinced him to wait. We've been camping out down here ever since. He wanted to be here to greet you."

"Oi, Granger, welcome back." Blaise greeted her.

"Mother will be glad to see you back. She's been worrying about you." Draco told her.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Scabior's waist as she pulled him with her. The group started back to the Manor. "Well, I'm back and Greyback is, too. We're ready and waiting for the next challenges, aye, Fen?"

"Aye, sweetheart, we certainly are." Greyback patted her shoulder from behind. As they neared the front door, it opened. It was Lucius and Severus, coming to check on the boys. They looked greatly relieved as they spotted Hermione and Greyback in the midst of the group.

Severus approached her calmly. "Miss Granger, my condolences for your parents." He took her hand and pressed it between his. Hermione nodded as Lucius approached next.

"Miss Granger, on behalf of my family, please accept my condolences for your parents. Narcissa will be glad to see you back." He took her hand and squeezed it gently. He looped her arm over his as he escorted her back into the house. They walked through the lobby as he led them to the game room. They were returning just in time for supper. He walked her to her chair, seated her then went on to the head of the table. He spoke softly to the Dark Lord as he motioned down the table at her. Voldemort tilted his head as he glanced at her. He clicked his spoon against his glass.

"It has come to my attention that we are once more graced with the presence of Miss Granger and Greyback. On behalf of the Death Eater team, let me just offer our condolences, Miss Granger. Will you be rejoining the games or do you need more time?" he asked her.

"No, sir. I'm ready and waiting to play the next game. Thank you for your concern." Hermione answered him graciously. As she looked around, she noticed that the whole Death Eater team was there, including Molly and Dora. They were looking as though they wanted to give her a hug but were afraid to get up. The door opened again. Dumbledore led the way into the room as Arthur, Bill, Sirius and Remus followed him in. They were all happy to see her. One by one, they hugged her before going to their seats.

"As you can see, Dumbledore, Miss Granger is now back and has indicated her willingness to continue the games. Therefore, tomorrow we shall have the next two challenges. As previously stated, these will be a relay race for a team reward, followed by facing a Boggart for immunity." With that said, supper commenced as they chatted quietly among theirselves. Scabior and Rowle claimed their seats on either side of Hermione. The Dark Lord motioned Greyback to come to him.

Harry and Ron watched as the werewolf approached the Dark Lord. He bent down to listen as Voldemort murmured quietly in his ear. They saw him glance at Hermione, then he nodded. He came back and seated himself next to Scabior. Ron punched Harry and hissed. "That's not good! Why are they looking at Hermione like that?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? I don't. I do know Greyback won't hurt her, if that's what you're implying. They've grown too close. If he's anything like Remus, he's already vowed to protect her." He waved off Ron's concern about the werewolf. Hermione leaned forward and looked at Greyback. He smiled and they reached out behind Scabior's chair to briefly clasp hands. Once supper was over, they waited as the Dark Lord exited the room to complete his plans for the next day's games.

After his departure, Narcissa, Molly and Dora all converged to hug Hermione. After speaking briefly to each of them, she excused herself to follow Harry and Ron out of the room. In the hall, Rowle, Greyback and Scabior were waiting for her. They accompanied her back to the party suite. As usual, Greyback sat on the couch and tucked her under his arm.

"It occurs to me." Hermione said suddenly. "That I made a promise to someone in here, a promise I have yet to act on." Seeing everyone looking at her quizzically, she hopped off the couch, picked up a parchment and quill from the table and sat in front of Rowle. "In order to act on your request, I need some answers from you."

Rowle straightened up to tip his head at her. "All right, ask away, Granger."

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, Rowle, these questions are just to see how well you know Becky. All right. What house is she in? What year is she? What's her favorite color? What's her favorite class? Who is her favorite teacher? What's her favorite sweet from Honeydukes?" she could see him concentrating as he thought about her questions.

"She's a Ravenclaw. The year is a trick question because she graduated the year after me. She always had one piece of pink clothing on every day. She loved Transfiguration but Flitwick was her favorite teacher. Honeydukes, hmmm, that's a tough one. I don't think I ever saw her in Honeydukes. She loved going to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, though. She was especially fond of their honey waffles." He smiled and raised a brow at her. "Pretty sure she now works at the Ministry, umm, receptionist, right? To the Head of Magical Law Enforcement? Pretty sure she's been there the few times I dropped in to drag Yaxley and Scabior off to the pub!"

Hermione arched a brow at Scabior who covered his face. "Mate, why'd you drag ME into that answer? Now I'm in trouble!" Scabior protested. Rowle clapped his hand on his friends shoulder.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" he laughed as Hermione giggled at Scabior. Greyback, Draco and Blaise laughed at their playful antics.

"All right. Now I'm going to write to her, asking her the same questions. I'll tell her I ran into you and you asked me to pass along a greeting to her. Then I'll ask her how you and her are doing, pretending like I thought you both were already dating when you left school. That will get her thinking. Depending on her answers, we'll go from there, yeah?" Rowle nodded agreeably.

Harry glanced at his watch. "You staying over here tonight, 'Mione, or going across the hall?" One look at her sad eyes told him the answer. "Ok. I'll see you in the morning then, yeah?"

Hermione hugged him and waved at Ron before settling back on the couch. She wrote the letter as Greyback tucked her back under his arm. Rowle and Scabior were scheming to slip off the property in order to refresh their supply of booze. She laughed at them as Greyback, Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes.

Gradually they all settled down. Talk turned to the next day's challenges. "Oi, Granger. Are you going to be ok facing that Boggart tomorrow?" Rowle asked her.

Hermione chewed her lip then nodded. "Yeah, I'll be ok. It's the relay I'm dreading now. I'm not the most athletic person. I get out running around with Harry and Ron ever so often but we're usually going somewhere or running away from something!"

"Yeah, l'm pretty sure me and Scabior will have that one in the bag." Thorfinn said, completely serious. Hermione nodded. They were both very active so they would have no problem finishing high in the ranks of the task. It also meant that they couldn't be voted out until they failed a task.

"So, I wonder if we'll be facing it individually or in a classroom setting like our third year." Hermione mused. Draco and Blaise shrugged. They'd tried to question Lucius but he couldn't even tell them. Apparently the Dark Lord made up the tasks the night before and related details the next day. Draco and Blaise headed off to get some rest for the next day. Thorfinn and Scabior stood to follow them. The Snatcher sat down beside Hermione briefly to whisper something in her ear. She giggled and turned red. He laughed and went on to his room. Greyback and Hermione were left on the couch. After making sure all the doors were closed and lights couldn't be seen underneath, Hermione looked up at him. "HE'S your son, isn't he? You're not as close to Rowle as you are Scabior." She said in a very low whisper.

He looked thoughtful, then nodded. He knew she'd figured it out. She'd been good about keeping his secret, too. The boy still had no clue of the connection between himself and Greyback. With one scribble, the letter she was writing was finished and she took it to the cages standing beside the window. Opening the smallest one, she attached the letter and opened the window. The owl flew out silently. She returned to the couch and cuddled back into his left side.

"If the games stay on schedule with no more, um, 'untimely' interruptions, they'll end a day or two after the full moon. Meaning by the end of this week, you should know whether or not he's going to start transforming. I noticed you pacing while we were at the Den. I'm assuming restlessness is one sign to watch for. What other signs will he possibly exhibit?" she asked.

"Well, I know the closer it gets to full moon, the more I want to jump Mary. You might not want to be alone with him until after the full moon." Greyback laughed as she turned red again. She covered her face and giggled. "Um, let's see. He's been eating his steaks more rare than normal. He's liable to be jumpy and grumpy in the next few days. He and Thorfinn have both been practicing their animagus forms for over a year now. His animagus is a wolf so just the fact that he can already do that will help offset some of the pain of transformation. The biggest thing will be getting him to stay calm and not panic when he starts changing. The more he fights it, the worse it will hurt him."

"So I need to be on guard and not startle him in the next few days. We need to keep him relaxed." Hermione said. "Wait, will his eyes turn amber? Near the full moon, Remus has amber eyes and yours have been flashing amber also." Greyback nodded. Hermione mentally added that to the list of signs to watch for.

"Have you ever thought about biting a female? I know most of the victims I've heard about are boys. You only bite the males?" she asked.

"I've bitten a few females. It's harder on the females. Not that it's any easier on the males, mind you. It's just I've had more male pups survive the bite and first change than female pups. It takes a good deal of resolve for the females, I've discovered. They rush into it because I've bitten a boyfriend, then the pain of the venom hits them and they can't handle it. Most die during the change. Many a time, I've come back to myself to find a half transformed female dead because it was too much agony for her." Greyback shook his head. He suspected he knew why she was once again questioning him about transformations. It was confirmed in the next minute.

"If I were to ask, would you bite me?" Hermione looked at him seriously. "I have nothing tying me to the Muggle world anymore. I never fit in there, even before I came to Hogwarts. The only thing holding me here is Harry. He needs me. I can't be bitten right now, not until we've defeated the Dark Lord but when the war is over, will you? I want to be a member of your pack."

"I'll make you a deal, sweetheart. As you said, there's a war right now. Let's see if either of us survive this war. At the end of it, win, lose or draw, ask me again." He didn't outright refuse her request but he didn't agree to it either. This way, the choice was left entirely up to her.

Hermione smiled. Now that she knew she had an option, she was more resolved than ever that Harry would win this war. "I wish we could have gone back and seen mum and dad again, gone back to that steak house. You and dad enjoyed that so much! We might have to take Scabior there after the war, yeah?"

Greyback laughed. "Yeah, we might have to take the boy there. Damn, he would love that place!"

After that, they fell asleep. Sometime in the night, Hermione woke briefly as the couch shifted. Then she fell back asleep. The next morning she woke up, pushed against Greyback and felt a weight against her back. She turned her head as much as she could but saw only dark hair. Greyback was amused as he woke up to discover Scabior had joined them on the couch.

He gently pushed the boy back. Sound asleep, Scabior fell back into the corner of the couch. Hermione sat up, looking at him. He looked so young while he was sleeping. It was hard to picture the swaggering, smirking Snatcher when he was undisturbed like this. She bent over him and leaned against his leg. Almost in the blink of an eye, he had her in the floor, held by the throat, wand pointed at her.

"Whoa! Whoa, Scabior, whoa! Wand down, boy, wand down!" Greyback grabbed his wand hand. Hermione was afraid to even breathe until Scabior released her and sat up, pulling her into his arms.

"Sorry, darling! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I didn't mean to scare you!" he whispered into her ear as he cuddled her.

"It's alright, its ok. I startled you! It's alright, we can calm down now, it's alright!" she soothed him, smoothing his hair back. He shuddered, little shivers running across his skin at her touch. He buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply.

That was how Harry and Ron found them as they came into the suite. Harry smiled and Ron cursed. "If mum could see you, Hermione-! Oof!" he rubbed his shoulder where Harry had just punched him.

Harry threw himself into the armchair. "Morning, you lot ready for that Boggart?" he asked, looking at Greyback. Thorfinn, Draco and Blaise filed out of their rooms to gather in the common room.

"I'm ready. I don't know about them." Greyback answered. He was still watching Scabior closely. That was the fastest he'd ever seen him wake up or move. It was a sign of hyperawareness. The boy might be coming along faster than he'd thought. He waited until he could get a look at his eyes.

Hermione looked up at him and pointed at her eye, then Scabior. "Amber, pure amber." She mouthed silently. She rubbed Scabior's shoulder in a soothing motion. He lifted his head. The pure amber eyes that had looked at her on the floor were now back to their usual clear blue color. Greyback nodded. That was the second sign he'd been waiting for. Now he could talk to the boy, start preparing him for his first change.

"Is it time for me to get ready, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry checked the time and nodded. "I'll see you downstairs, alright?" she spoke softly to Scabior. He released her as he was lifted onto the couch by Greyback.

She left him reluctantly but she knew Greyback needed to let him know his true background. It was going to be a shock to him, learning he had werewolf blood but if Greyback was right, he'd need to know so he could understand what was going to happen to him on the night of the full moon.

Thorfinn, Draco and Blaise headed back to their rooms to try and prepare for the day's challenges. Greyback waited until Hermione was out of sight before he spoke. "I need to talk to you. About your mum. About your father. I know something you need to know." Scabior's eyes widened then narrowed.

"I know what you're going to say." He said. Greyback raised a brow. "Dad told me. Years ago, before he died. He's not really my dad. You are. I've known a long time now. Was just waiting to see if you were ever gonna say anything about it. All these years, why now?"

Greyback sighed. "Your mum." It was Scabior's turn to raise a brow. "She made me promise I'd never tell you unless." He stopped to collect his thoughts.

"Unless what?" the young man's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Unless you showed signs of following in my footsteps." Greyback waited to see if he would figure it out. Shadows crossed the young Snatchers face as he thought.

"Your footsteps. Being a Death Eater?" he ventured a guess. Greyback shook his head.

"Try again. What else am I?" he nudged him in the right direction. Scabior's eyes widened.

"No!" he jumped up. "No! No, I'm not a werewolf! That's what you're saying!"

"Not yet. You're starting to show signs, Scabior. You're getting restless, jumpy and flipped Hermione onto her back without a second thought! You know yourself how hard it normally is to wake you up. You've never woke up that fast before. Your eyes were amber, Scabior, she saw them. Your eating habits have changed. You never ate steak rare before. In the last three to four months, that's the only way you want to eat it. The full moon will be here soon. You need to be prepared! She wouldn't let me tell you any earlier." Greyback watched as the Snatcher reeled in shock.

Suddenly Scabior's eyes turned amber again. He snarled at Greyback. "Does she know? Is that why she didn't want to stay?"

Greyback remained calm. "Yes, she knows. She figured it out on her own. If you paid any attention just now, you'd have seen she didn't want to leave. She knew I needed to talk to you. We're about to do two challenges. I wish I'd known your dad talked to you years ago. He was happy about you, even though he knew I was the dad. He loved you, he told you that, I hope."

"Yeah, he did. He told me you were the best thing that happened to mum. She was about to leave him, you know? Go back to her parents. You saved their marriage. You gave them me." Running his hands through his hair, Scabior began slowly paying around the couch and chairs. "So, I'm, what? I'm going to start turning each month? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah, you're going to start changing each month. And being the son of the Alpha wolf, you are going to have the same power I have." Scabior looked at him quizzically. "You'll be able to change people when you bite them, even without the full moon. So remember that if you decide you want to nip Little Miss Hermione. One nip could accidentally turn her." He watched as Scabior closed his eyes and clenched his fists. They were both quiet as he absorbed the shocking news.

They remained quiet as Thorfinn, Draco and Blaise came back into the room. Thorfinn looked at Scabior, noticing the younger man wouldn't meet his eyes. He raised a brow at Greyback who shook his head. He took that to mean Scabior would eventually tell him why he was so upset. They all headed down to breakfast. The Slytherins watched as Hermione came out from the other suite and followed them down. Just outside the dining room door, she caught up with Scabior. She reached out to touch his back, then hesitated. Draco reached over and poked the Snatchers arm, jerking his thumb backwards. He turned and saw her. She smiled tentatively at him. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. Her arms went around his back.

"Ready for the relay race?" she asked. He grinned a cocky grin and fist bumped with Thorfinn.

"Of course, we got this in the bag, beautiful!" he winked at her. She pursed her lips to hide a grin and walked into the room with him, arm in arm.

"I'm glad you're so confident about it because I'm not." She admitted. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll get through it. Stick with Fen. He'll get you through it." He met Fenrir's eyes. Just because he was angry about his own predicament with Fenrir was no reason to scare her off from continuing to pair up with him.

Both teams were ready and waiting for the Dark Lord to make his appearance. Once he was seated, he announced that the relay race would be held first. Then he shocked the DA team by announcing that two of their members would have to sit the race out in order to keep an even number with the DE team. He shocked both teams as he announced he would be deciding the two member relay teams. This would be decided once they got to the relay area. Everyone was tense, hoping he wasn't going to put them with anyone but their already chosen partners.

Everyone walked out to the large area set up in the garden. It was a circular course with stairs, loops and poles to be climbed. Here the Dark Lord announced who would be running and their partners. "For the DE, we have Draco and Blaise, Lucius and Severus, Bellatrix and Dolohov and Molly and Dora. For the DA, we have Harry and Ron, Arthur and Bill, Sirius and Remus and," he paused as he considered the last team. "Rowle and Scabior." Everyone noticed the two names not mentioned. Hermione looked up and leaned on Greyback who held her close. Looking at the smug faces of Lucius and Severus, it was obvious who, not what, the prize was this time: Hermione Granger and Fenrir Greyback!

"The rule here is quite simple. One member will wear a blindfold, the other member will guide them around the obstacle course. Once they have made it back to the start line, they will switch places and again circle the course. The first team to get all its members all the way around wins. Please choose your first racers."

Hermione and Greyback joined Voldemort and Dumbledore in the stands after Hermione removed her scarf and wrapped it around Scabior's eyes, telling them it would give them good luck. Rowle effortlessly guided him up onto the starting position. Lucius was guiding Severus first. She looked further back as Ron took the blindfold first. They watched as the two teams started their first round of players. At first it was evenly matched. Scabior finished just ahead of Severus and they switched off with Rowle and Lucius. Harry brought Ron in right behind them. Molly and Dora were close behind them. Dolohov was making excellent time. Arthur was having a bit of trouble but Sirius was gliding along. Blaise was laughing as he slipped through the course with ease. The first round of players finished with the DE in the lead. Now it just remained to be seen how many made it through the second round with ease.

Again, as predicted, Rowle and Scabior took the early lead in winning first place. Lucius and Severus were right behind them followed by Bellatrix and Dolohov. Molly and Dora came in last, almost reluctantly, knowing their side had won. Bill had more success with his trip round the course. Remus sped along as rapidly as Sirius had. Ron didn't guide as well as Harry did, causing Harry to fall off and have to start again. It was a semi easy victory for the DE. Lucius stepped up to claim their prize.

"The prize for this win is as follows: the DE may choose two members to swap to the other team, in return receiving two back." Voldemort announced.

"I wish to return Molly and Dora to the DA but in return, I get Hermione Granger and Fenrir Greyback." Lucius proclaimed. Hermione shrugged. She wasn't as worried about this swap now as she'd been when Dumbledore first alerted her to the possibility of it. All it meant was she'd either be in a lower room or she'd be in the party suite all the time now. With Harry staying in the party suite as much as he could, it really wouldn't change the dynamics of the group. Besides, the Death Eaters wouldn't mess with her, knowing they'd have to go through Greyback first!

"Now, if everyone will report to the Grand Ballroom, we shall have the reward challenge." Voldemort announced. Everyone filed into the house and headed for the ballroom. At the far end of the room was a shuddering wardrobe. It reminded Hermione of the Boggart from Grimmauld Place. She was hand in hand with Greyback and Scabior's arm was around her waist. Thorfinn was in front of her. Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise were in a line behind her.

"Now. Since the DE team won the last round, the DA team will begin this round." Lucius and Severus had their heads together, discussing who they would vote off should the need arise. They both agreed that it would be neither Hermione nor Greyback.

First up for the DA was none other than Harry. The Boggart was released and it swirled around into the shape of a Dementor. His eyes widened and he glanced around desperately. His eyes lit on Hermione, who smiled, hugged herself and pointed to him. He smiled, pointed his wand and yelled "Riddikulus!" He laughed as it changed over Draco falling face first into a mud puddle!

"Oi, thanks a lot, Potter!" Draco yelled indignantly as the others laughed at him.

Next up was Ron. Harry and Hermione both crossed their fingers. The Boggart came flying out and immediately assumed the shape of an Acromantula. Ron whimpered but pointed his wand. "Riddikulus!" the spider began sliding around as roller-skates appeared on all eight legs. Everyone laughed and clapped.

Then it was Arthur's turn. As his Boggart took the shape of his boss, everyone assumed he feared being fired. Nope, he feared being told to give up all his Muggle artifacts. He shook his head and easily beat the Boggart. Molly's Boggart was losing Arthur or one of her children. Sirius had a Boggart of losing Harry. Remus still had his fear of the full moon. Bill's was Fleur leaving him. Tonks had the fear of losing Remus. It was so great that she fainted before she could banish the Boggart. To everyone's surprise, Rowle and Scabior approached the wardrobe together. The Boggart swirled out, taking the form of their manager banning them from playing Quidditch. They looked at each other, pulled their wands and yelled together, "RIDDIKULUS!" the Boggart split into the image of Voldemort and Dumbledore, pirouetting around in pointe shoes and pink leotards complete with tutus. The young Chasers died laughing, helplessly propping each other up as they pointed and laughed. Much to everyone's relief, both Dumbledore and Voldemort were laughing heartily at the image. With one loss on their side, the DA sat down to watch the Death Eaters face their own Boggarts.

First up was Lucius. His Boggart was losing Narcissa and Draco. Severus followed with a fear of losing his Potion masters license. Both were easily vanquished. Next came Dolohov with a fear of the Dementors Kiss. Bellatrix followed with a fear of going back to Azkaban. Draco's fear was being nothing more than a prefect as Granger became Head Girl and Potter became Head Boy! Blaise had a fear of failing Potions. Then it was Greyback's turn. Watching Britain's most notoriously savage werewolf approach the wardrobe, everyone wondered what, if anything, he might fear. To their surprise, it was losing a female mid full moon change. He easily banished the image, though. Last to face the Boggart was Hermione. They all waited to see what her greatest fear was. Harry and Ron knew it used to be failing everything, per third year. Now, it might have changed. To the silent horror of all, it was being told that her parents had been killed. She looked unemotional as she banished the Boggart. She had easily beaten it this time because her worst fear had already happened. As soon as it was gone, she threw herself into Greyback's arms. He sat down, right there in the floor, and silently rocked her as she cried.

After the challenges were over, the players were given a few hours to prepare for the elimination ceremony and dinner. Hermione was shown to her new room, then returned to the party suite with Greyback. Much to the surprise of the Death Eaters, little Miss Hermione Granger had latched onto THEIR werewolf and didn't seem interested in giving him back anytime soon. Nor did Greyback seem even the slightest bit upset about having a teenage girl on his heels all of a sudden.

As time grew close, the Gryffindors noted that Hermione was spending more and more time away from the group. In doing so, she was also pulling Harry away from them. They were none too pleased that the one person they seriously did NOT want to see anywhere near him was the very one Hermione had chosen to play follow the leader with, Fenrir Greyback.

Team DA was exiting their suite when the doors down the hall burst open and a group of boys tumbled out, laughing. Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron were running down the hall, tussling playfully. Behind them were Scabior and Thorfinn, cackling madly. Lastly came Hermione and Greyback. She was scolding them like crazy. "No running in the halls! Your father will hear about this, Malfoy!" Greyback was amused at them all.

Both groups came into the dining room and settled down at the table. The Death Eaters watched them, wondering who would be eliminated shortly. They had spent the past few hours debating that very thing. They had finally made their choice and just hoped Scabior and Thorfinn didn't upset the balance enough to throw the vote off.

The Dark Lord came in and sat down. "All right. Before we have dinner, we have an elimination to vote on." He floated parchment and quills to the members of team DA. Harry and Ron looked surprised, they'd forgotten that it was their side's turn to vote someone off. They ducked together, whispering briefly, then separated as they nodded. The only noise in the room for a few minutes was the scratching of quills on parchment. Then the votes were passed to Dumbledore this time. He collected them and began sorting them out. They watched as one stack got progressively higher.

"All right. The votes are as follows: Dora, Dora, Dora, Dora, Dora, Dora, Dora, Ron, Ron, Ron. It looks like we're losing Dora." Judging by the scowl on Ron's face, he probably knew exactly who the three were who had thrown HIS name into the mix! Dora sadly got up and walked out, followed by Remus who came back shortly afterwards.

"Our next two challenges will be a broomstick race and a maze. I've the basic idea worked out. I'll give the final details tomorrow." Voldemort said. "Now, time for dinner."

After dinner, the youngsters all ended up back in the party suite. Hermione knew, even though she had a room, she'd probably be staying here far more than there.


End file.
